


How'd You Even Meet

by Sanara



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: At some point Hayama and Izuki will join them, Crossover, Established Hyuuga/Kyoshi, Established Riko/Momoi, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, I Don't Even Know, I should've started off smaller but whatever, I wont write them though they're just there for comedy, Kinks, Lol Hayama and Izuki are officially in the story, M/M, My First Work, Randomness, Skype chat, They'll talk person to person at some point, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanara/pseuds/Sanara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By some weird coincidence the haikyuu character's meet the Kuroko no basket characters</p><p> </p><p>Yeah this is my first work and I always liked the Skype chat way thing if you know what I mean and I also like both anime's so this is what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking to the rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work. Its probably gonna be terrible and the characters might be a little bit off. None of the ships are together yet.

*Bolofsunshine renamed the group to fun peeps*

BolOfSunshine: GuyS WE JUSt MEY THe WIERDEsT LeOPLe EVTr!!!!

KenYeah: *met, *people, *ever. Shoyo learn how to spell and I don't think they're people weirder than our teams.

BolOfSunshine: KENMa WHu :( 

YakaNo: Shrimpy he's right.

BolOfSunshine: Whyyyy Are y'all SOo MEnA!?!?!?

BolOfSunshine: WHSTever THEy LooK LOkE RSInBOES And THIS ONe WINt STOp EATuNG Ana HE'S SL Tall!!!! he's wAY tAllaLeR ThSN TDUkIshiMa!!!!!!

*KenYeah renamed the group to Shoyo can't spell 2K16*

BolOfSunshine: KenMa Eahy!???!? :(

ThePrettiestAlienKing: Ah shirmpy-chan made new friends yay (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

TheFloppiestFry: Hinata's trying to fight the purple giant, someone save him.

GlassesDino: Nah let's watch him get the hell beat out of him.

TheFloppiestFry: Tsukki don't be mean and stop them before they hurt him

ThePrettiestAlienKing: Yeah glasses listen to fry and save shrimpy-chan （＾Ｏ＾）

YakNo: Is Hinata even alive anymore 

TheFloppiestFry: He is by a miracle his black haired friend was able to stop him and now our teams are having lunch together. 

TheFloppiestFry:Tsukki and some guy with glasses are just staring at each other, it's the battle of the glasses lol. Some guy with light blue haired popped out of nowhere with some red haired guy and scarred Yachi, another one with blue hair is getting scolded by Sugawara-senpai for eating without saying his thanks oh and the purple haired giant, his friend, Hinata, and Kageyama are having an eating contest. Well the black haired guy is just watching.

TheFloppiestFry: Some blonde haired guy is doing these random poses and talking to Kiyoko-senpai about being a model and some guy with red hair again (lol) is having a talk with Daichi-senpai. 

TheFloppiestFry: Oh and this one plain looking kid named Furihata is really nice I like him.

GlassesDino: Shut up Yamaguchi

TheFloppiestFry: Sorry Tsukki!!!

OwlFun:OYA OYA???

CrazyCat: Oya oya oya???

OwlFun:OYA OYA OYA????

CUT THE LENGTH

OwlFun: WHAT HAVE WE MISSED!!!

CrazyCat: I don't know bro but they seem to be having fun

In another chat. 

PhantomHottie: Today was fun and quite interesting

JapaneseBurger:THEY AREOND OF THE STRGEST PEILE I VRRE MEY

PhantomHottie: Kagami-kun please use Japanese

JapaneseBurger: THATX NOR THE POINY KUROKO

AbsolutePlayer: They were quite interesting 

JapaneseBurger: AKASHI TEOL KUROKO THAT IM RIGHY.

PhantomHottie: I hope we meet them again Akashi-kun.

JapaneseBurger: DONY IGNOYR MW!!!!!

AbsolutePlayer: As do I.

JapaneseBurger: AJDJDJUSICJHUA Y'ALL ARE MEAN

PrettiestCopycat: KUROKOCHII!!!! Did you apologize to that girl? (*´ч ` *)

PhantomHottie: Of course I did Kise

JapaneseBurger: KURIKO DONT INGNEIER ME!!!!!

PrettiestCopycat: Haha I still can't believe Aominechii got scolded by that one guy ヽ(・∀・)ノ

Aomibest: IT WAN NOR KIDE YLI BASTARS!!!!!

PhantomHottie: I'll stop ignoring you when you learn how to spell Kagami-kun and yes it was quite amusing Aomine-kun.

AbsolutePlayer: It was.

LuckyGlasses: Agreed

I'mHawkerThanYou: IT TOTALLY WAS!!!

GiantEater: Yeah Aomine looked really stupid

TheGiantsBabysitter: Sorry but it was

Pinkbeauty: It truly was Dai-chan

JapaneseBurger: YOY LOOKSA EWALLY DUMV AHOMINE!!

Aomibest: WOQ I CAME AOU TO AHVE A GOOD TUME AND IH GEELINS AO ATRKAED RODNT NOW!! SCRWQ YLU GUTA ESPICAIALLG YOU BAKAGAMI!!!

JapaneseBurgers: SCRW YPI TP AHOMINE ANG DONE BE SO MEAJ KUEOLP!!!

PhantomHottie: You both need to learn how to spell if you want us to actually care.

I'mHawkerThanYou: GET REKT AOMINE AND KAGAMi.

PrettiestCopycat: Sick burn Kurokochii!!! (〃･ิ-･ิ)ゞ★


	2. Adding him to our group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has a great idea well at least he thought it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter two and I read every comment and honestly they are all wonderful but on one of them it wouldn't let me reply but I read your idea ;) and I'll probably do it

* Yamaguchi house hold*  
*ding*  
Yamaguchi quickly went to check his phone after hearing the noise wondering if it was Tsukki or someone else.

TheCoolestChihuahua: Is this Yamaguchi-kun?

TheFloppiestFry: Uh yeah is this Furihata-kun?

TheCoolestChihuahua: Yup.

TheCoolestChihuahua: So how did you come up with that name?

TheCoolestChihuahua: I-If you don't mind me asking!

TheFloppiestFry: Oh no its p-perfectly fine its nothing cool though. You see my favorite food are soft, floppy French fries :p. How about you Furihata-kun?

TheCoolestChihuahua: During one of our games I was put in and was against this really scary guy the shorter red haired guy (don't tell him I said that)and a lot of people said I looked very similar to a Chihuahua against a Lion!

TheFloppiestFry: That's really cool in my team I'm known as a spear! In a way I can change the whole game

TheCoolestChihuahua: That's a really cool title. In my team I can control the game.

TheFloppiestFry: Haha we're pretty similar aren't we Furihata-kun!

TheCoolestChihuahua: We are and we both share the same number, 12!

TheFloppiestFry: We do! That's so cool, I guess 12 is our lucky number!

TheCoolestChihuahua: It's also the coolest!

TheFloppiestFry: Totally.

TheFloppiestFry: Are you free this weekend Furihata-Kun I would like to hang out again if you don't mind!

TheCoolestChihuahua: I'd also like that Yamaguchi-kun and you can call me Kouki :).

TheFloppiestFry: really all right then see you on Saturday I mean of course we're gonna have to plan it but whatever haha, oh and you can call me Tadashi, Kouki-kun :) um would you also like to join a group it's just me and my friends.

TheCoolestChihuahua: Ah alright Tadashi-kun and yes it seems fun if you dont mind me being there.

TheFloppiestFry: It's totally cool Kouki-kun.

* At the fun peeps chat*

53 messages from DinoGlasses

OwlFun: YOU'VE BEEN REPLACED TSUKKI!!!!

CrazyCat: DAMN SON HE DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE HAHA SUCKER U GUES NOW YOUR LONERSHIMA!!!

OwlFun: HAHA GOOD ONE KUROO!!! GET REKT LONERSHIMA!!!!

*CrazyCat changed DinoGlasses to Lonershima*

YakNo: Kuroo that is very rude good job.

OwlFun: OYA OYA MOM SAYS IT'S OKAY YAY!!!!

Lonershima: You guys are annoying. Shut up and die!!!

BolOfSunshine: Haha poor Tsukishima is getting burned.

Lonershima: SHUT SHRIMP AND CHANGE MY NAME!!!

TheFloppiestFry: Ehh Tsukii are you alright?

OwlFun: YAMA-KUN YOUR BACK MAN READ ALL THE MESSAGES!!!

CrazyCat: DON'T GET CREPED OUT THAT MUCH THOUGH HAHA

Lonershima: Don't Yamaguchi it isn't worth it!!!

TheFloppiestFry: Too late Tsukki. I didn't realize how clingy you are :)

ThePrettiestAlienKing: Haha glasses-chan got caught (*≧∀≦*)

Lonershima: YOU CAN ALL DIE!!!!

TheFloppiestFry: Don't be so mean Tsukki I think it's kinda cute!!(*^▽^*)

OwlFun: OHO OH OH OH!!!!

CrazyCat: Oho oh oh oh oh!!!! How cute the two of you are ;)

Lonershima: Yamaguchi.

TheFloppiestFry: Yes, Tsukki??

Lonershima: Shut up.

TheFloppiestFry: Sorry Tsukki!!!

KenYeah: Get a room you two.

OwlFun: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH

CrazyCat: KENMAAAAAAAAaaaAaaaSA

Lonershima: -.- I thought you were civil.

KenYeah: You thought wrong.

OwlFun: TWICEEEE

CrazyCat: HE'S ON A ROLLLLLL!!!!!!

TheFloppiestFry: Get rekt Tsukki!!!

Akacoolshi: Please go to sleep.

OwlFun: AKSASHHII!!!!

Akacoolshi: Yes Bokuto-san

OwlFun: HEY HEY HEYYY

CrazyCat: Get a room you two ;)

OwlFun: OH OHO OH ;)

Akacoolshi: Stop. Go to sleep.

OwlFun: OKAY MOM!

Akacoolshi: -.-

TheFloppiestFry: Can I invite Kouki to our group? Please?

Akacoolshi: Who's that?

TheFloppiestFry: Oh he's my friend the one I met who's super nice I promise!!!

Akacoolshi: Um fine.

Lonershima: No.

OwlFun: ^ THIS BOY IS JEALOUS

CatCrazy: Oya oya Tsukki is a jealous noddle :)

Lonershima: Shut up

TheFloppiestFry: Sorry Tsukki but too late :p

*TheFloppiestFry added TheCoolestChihuahua*

TheCoolestChihuahua: H-Hi thank you for having me or letting m-me be here! I-I'm Kouki Furihata!

Akacoolshi: Hello nice to meet you I'm Akaashi. Nice to meet you Furihata-kun

OwlFun: HEY HEY HEYYY IM BOKUTO!!!!

CrazyCat: OHO OH OH IM KUROO

ThePrettiestAlienKing: Hello Furi-chan I'm Oikawa

YakNo: Yo I'm Yaku

KenYeah: I'm Kenma, hello.

BolOfSunshine: HeY IM HiNatA!!! NiCe TO MeEr You!!!

Lobershima: No. Stupid chihuahua.

TheFloppiestFry: TSUKII!!!! Don't be rude. Sorry Kouki-kun he's not always this mean.

TheCoolestChihuahua: Oh no it's fine being a chihuahua isn't the coolest thing. 

OwlFun: TSUKII I THOUGHT ME AND KUROO RAISED YOU BETTER!!! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!!!

CrazyCat: That Was Extremely Rude Tsukki, Apologize!!! And Being A Chihuahua Is Cool

Lonershima: I don't have to apologize. And first names already Yamaguchi, tch whatever bye I'm going to sleep.

TheCoolestChihuahua: Oh I didn't mean to offend him, I'm sorry Tsukki!!!

Lonershima: Don't call me Tsukki it's Tsukkishima, chihuahua.

TheFloppiestFry: TSUKKI QUIT BEING RUDE!!!! I'M SO SORRY KOUKI!!!

TheCoolestChihuahua: No it's fine I'm going to sleep night Tadashi-kun. Night guys.

TheFloppiestFry: Oh alright goodnight Kouki and I'm still sorry!

OwlFun: GOODNIGHT SORRY FOR THE BEHAVIOR OF OUR CROW SON!!

CrazyCat: Goodnight Our Little Chihuahua And Again Sorry For Our Crow Son!!!!

*private message with PhantomHottie*

TheCoolestChihuahua: Kuroko I messed up!!

PhantomHottie: I doubt you messed up Furihata-kun but if you need someone to talk to I'm here.

TheCoolestChihuahua: Ah thank you Kuroko but I'm tired I'll tell you in the morning okay?

PhantomHottie: Okay Furihata-kun.

* At the GOM and their side friends*

PhantomHottie: Ah Furihata-kun doesn't want to talk about.

AbsolutePlayer: Okay Kuroko, thank you.

JapaneseBurger: WRONF CJAT GJIS!!!

PhantomHottie: Ah wrong chat Akashi-kun

AbsolutePlayer: Ah thank you Kuroko. Ignore that guys, thanks.

JapaneseBurger: WOS GIUS >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know when chapter three will come out I honestly didn't think it would get any kudos. I didn't mean to make Tsukkishima so mean (well I did but) don't get me wrong I do like Tsukkishima I just wanted to build drama and this will help develop their relationship. Did you like that slight preview of Akashi's feelings to him ;)


	3. Akashi being Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there a yaoi club. Akashi is a stalker and Kuroko is just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter might be centered around the knb characters and there might be a yaoi club and Takao might be there leader (　･ั₃･ั ) and for the other members you might not be surprised. Also Takao is love struck idiot who can't get a glasses wearing tsundere to notice him. And let's just say he takes a lot of advice.

*Message sent to PhantomHottie*

TheCoolestChihuahua: Can I tell you now Kuroko? I need help on what to do and how I can make things better or apologize.

PhantomHottie: Okay Furihata-kun.

TheCoolestChihuahua: Okay so I was talking to Tadashi-kun (the one with freckles) when he asked me to join a chat with his friends and I said okay and most were super nice but one ,Tsukkishima (the one with glasses) called me a stupid chihuahua and so then I said I was sorry but I must have offended him and it's all my fault!!!

PhantomHottie: Furihata-kun in no way is that your fault you hadn't even spoken to him and when you did you apologized. Now how you believe it's your fault is beyond belief.

TheCoolestChihuahua: KUROKO!!! THAT'S NOT THE ADVICE I NEED!!!

TheCoolestChihuahua: I want to make it up too him but I don't know how :(

PhantomHottie: He should be the one apologizing.

PhantomHottie: *sigh* Why don't you try talking it out face to face.

TheCoolestChihuahua: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA KUROKO!!! ME AND TADASHI WERE GONNA HANG OUT THIS SATURDAY I'LL TELL HIM TO IVINTE TSUKKISHIMA!! THANK YPU KUROKO!!!

PhantomHottie: Your welcome Furihata-kun.

PhantomHottie: If you don't mind me prying can you tell me what you and this Tadashi guy are gonna do on Saturday.

TheCoolestChihuahua: Oh well we got along well so we thought we should hang out and since there's no school on Saturday we decided to hang out I think I'm gonna take him to the new amusement park!!!

PhantomHottie: Ah that seems nice have fun Furihata-kun.

TheCoolestChihuahua: Yup, thanks Kuroko.

PhantomHottie: You're welcome.

*Message sent to AbsoultePlayer*

PhantomHottie: Their going to the new amusement park this Saturday. There might be another guy with them

AbsolutePlayer: Okay, thank you Kuroko.

PhantomHottie: This is really creepy Akashi-kun. Just ask him your self.

AbsolutePlayer: Kuroko I can't just talk to him apart from the Winter Cup we never met.

PhantomHottie: Well stalking him isn't any better.

AbsolutePlayer: I'm not stalking him I'm just keeping tabs on a possible partner for the future.

PhantomHottie: That's even worse Akashi-kun

AbsolutePlayer: Shut it Kuroko.

PhantomHottie: *Sigh* Your hopeless Akashi-kun.

AbsolutePlayer: (　･ั₃･ั )

* TheCoolestChihuahua sent a message to TheFloppiestFry*

TheCoolestChihuahua: I have a plan but you have to make Tsukkishima come with on Saturday and also if you want we should go to the new amusement park!

TheFloppiestFry: Alright I have faith that this plan is amazing and sure an amusement park is fine. I'll text him right now

TheFloppiestFry: He said fine

TheCoolestChihuahua: Good ಠ⌣ಠ

* I'mHawkerThanYou sent a message to Yaoi 101 club*

I'mHawkwerThanYou: Okay y'all how do I get Midorima to fall for me cause everything has failed or backfired.

PinkBeauty: So giving him a different flower for a week didn't work?

I'mHawkerThanYou: On the fourth day I gave him a rose and he stabbed me with the thorns and then crushed them...sooo no it didn't work.

PinkBeauty: Really!?!? It worked with Riko-chan. I wonder what went wrong hmmm....

TheGiantsBabysitter: What about trying to win him over with sweets I mean I'm this close || to getting Atsushi fall head over heels with me.

I'mHawkerThanYou: Nah he said 'Do I look like Murasakibara, nanodayo?' and I also got his least favorite candy so that didn't work.

TheGiantsBabysitter: Hmmmm, well than again he's still not my boyfriend.

TheGiantsBabysitter: At least not yet ( ﾟヮﾟ)

I'mHawkerThanYou: He'll be yours in no time bro I mean I'm surprised you guys aren't married.

TheGiantsBabysitter: Bro....thanks

I'mHawkerThanYou: NP but I still have a problem.

PerfectCopyCat: Have you tried telling him.(*^▽^*)

I'mHawkerThanYou: Why would you say that Kise.... :(

PinkBeauty: Kise......Kise......Kise.....Kise.....Kise......  
Kise....Kise......Kise....Kise......Kise.....Kise......Kise...  
Kiss....Kise......Kise......Kise.....Kise.....Kise.......

TheGiantsBabysitter: Dude I can't believe you would say that...tsk tsk...

PerfectCopyCat: What I don't get it......ಠ_ಠ

PerfectCopyCat: OMG TAKAO IM SOOO SORRY I FORGOT!!!!!╭(°A°`)╮

PerfectCopyCat: DON'T BE MAD AT ME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!(ó﹏ò｡)

I'mHawkerThan: It's fine. I mean it's not your fault you reminded of that time I confessed to him and he thought I was joking around cause some person thought I should tell him on April 1st.

AbsolutePlayer: It could've worked and I said sorry.

AbsolutePlayer: Have you tried holding a pair of scissors to his throat.

I'mHawkerThanYou: ಠ_ಠ

PerfectCopyCat: ~( ´•︵•` )~

PinkBeauty: (｡•́︿•̀｡)

TheGiantsBabysitter: (´°ω°`)↯↯

AbsolutePlayer: That was a joke.

I'mHawkerThanYou: of course it was.

I'mHawkerThanYou: That doesn't help me.

AbsolutePlayer: Hmmmm.....try tying a red string to yours and his pinkies.

I'mHawkerThanYou: I'm screwed.

I'mHawkerThanYou: But I'm also desperate so I'm gonna risk it

*Lonershima sent a message to fun peeps*  
Lonershima: Sorry Furihata-kun I shouldn't have been so rude.

TheCoolestChihuahua: U-uh it's fine Tsukkishima and I hope you can still come with us on Saturday.

Lonershima: Yeah I have free time

CrazyCat: Oho oh oh oho Did Tsukki actually apologize!?!?

OwlFun: OUR SON IS GROWING UP!! I'M CRYING TEARS OF JOY!!! (;∀;)(;∀;)(;∀;)(;∀;)(;∀;)

Lonershima: Shut up you two.

* I'mHawkerThanYou sent a message to Yaoi 101 club*

I'mHawkerThanYou: Yeah thanks Akashi.....my bruised face is a definite sign that it worked ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Takao and honestly I like how stalkerish Akashi is and how Kuroko is just like whatever  
> The next chapter will have Furi, Yams, and Tsukki at the amusement park and maybe just maybe more stalkerish Akashi


	4. Amusement park fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Furi, Tsukki, and Yams go around the park Furi notices just how much Tsukki really cares for Yamaguchi. Akashi noticing Kuroko's feelings for Kagami as the two help him 'keep tabs' on Furi. The chat will also be there along with Takao adding himself to Fun Peeps when Furi isn't looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much Akashi keeps stalking Furi with Kuroko and Kagami and they also run into the crow's 'parents'. Furi should have known better than to let Kuroko take care of his phone. Also this is the chapter were I add Takao into the fun peeps. I also hope you guys don't mind my terrible writing when it comes to them speaking with each other in real life.

* Message sent to GOM and their side friends *

AbsolutePlayer: I demand that we meet up and chat today.

PhantomHottie: Akashi-kun that's to sudden we won't be able to meet up well at least not you and Murasakibara-kun and also Himuro-kun.

AbsolutePlayer: We'll somehow how make it and I won't take no for an answer.

TheGiantEater: Eh, but Akachin that's a lot of work and time plus if we leave now it'll be ten by the time we arrive.

AbsolutePlayer: Murasakibara do not define me and just gooooo

TheGiantsBabysitter: 1. If you really want to Akashi-kun we'll be there 2. If we leave now we can catch the train and be there by 7:30 3. Why do you want to meet up all of a sudden.

AbsolutePlayer: thank you Himuro-san and to answer your question I simple just want to see my friends is that so bad?

I'mHawkerThanYou: SO IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF FURI!?!?

LuckyGlasses: Takao do not just make assumptions.

I'mHawkerThanYou: SHIN-CHAN CAN YOU THINK OF ANY OTHER REASONS HE WANTS TO MEET SO SUDDENLY!

AbsolutePlayer: Of course not, why would you think I just want to see Furihata, Takao? I don't even talk to him, in fact I can barely remember him he's the plain looking one right?

PhantomHottie: Oh come on Akashi-kun we all know you like Furihata-kun. I bet even Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun can tell.

JapaneseBurger: HRS NOR WRONF AKSHAI!!!!

AoBest: MHHMN EBEM I CAB TEKK!!!

AbsolutePlayer: Kuroko I can't believe you told everyone my secret. (T^T)

PinkBeauty: Akashi-kun everyone already knew. Trust me it wasn't a secret.

TheGiantEater: Wait Akachin likes Furichin.

TheGiantsBabysitter: There's always that one guy. Yes Atsushi he's liked him since the Winter Cup.

PrettiestCopyCat: Wait SO are we still meeting up.

PrettiestCopyCat: Akashichii it was sooo painfully obvious. It was more obvious than when Momoichii had a crush on Riko.

PinkBeauty: Rude, Kise. I wasn't that obvious -.-

PrettiestCopyCat: You were too.

PinkBeauty: IF I'M SO OBVIOUS THAN IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU LIKE KASAMATSU!!!!!

PrettiestCopyCat: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!! FIGHT ME!!!!!!! (ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง

PinkBeauty: OH I DID!!! (ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง

AbsolutePlayer: Okay let's stop this before it gets out of control. We still are, let's meet around 7:45 at Maji burger the one near Kuroko?

I'mHawkerThanYou: ALRIGHT, SEE YOU GUYS THERE!!!!

LuckyGlasses: I guess.

I'mHawkerThanYou: OOH LET'S GO TOGETHER SHIN-CHAN!!?!!?!!!

LuckyGlasses: Sure but your pulling it.

I'mHawkerThanYou: OKIE DOKIE!!!

TheGiantsBabysitter: Okay. Atsushi, let's go together I'll bring snacks.

TheGiantEater: Okay Murochin

PinkBeauty: Fine but this isn't over Kise.... I'll make sure Aomines' there ( ＾∇＾)

PhantomHottie: I'll drag along Kagami and see if Furihata-kun can come.

AbsolutePlayer: Okay then I'll be seeing you guys real soon.

JapaneseBurger: DO I GRH BO SAI IB THIA!?!??!

AoBest: YOI DIANT ASL IG O QNAYED TP GO!!!!!

AbsolutePlayer: Quite your whining already.

JapaneseBurger: RIFE

AoBest: MRAN.

* Maji Burgers*

"So is everyone here?" asked Akashi, voice broke through all other noises.

"Himuro-kun and Murasakibara-kun aren't here yet." Kuroko said barely being heard.

"I got a text from Tatsuya and it said their going to be a little late. Their train broke down or something!" Kagami said before shoving a burger in his mouth along with Aomine.

"Maybe he just made an excuse so they have more time to be doing it" Takao exclaimed, winking at Kagami as he choked on his burger. Earning him a slap to the head and a chuckle from Akashi and Aomine along with a glare from Kuroko, Momoi, and Kise.

"I'll have you know we aren't doing it, we aren't even together."said Himuro as he pulled out a chair and sat next to Takao (who noticed the slight pink that colored his cheeks).

Murasakibara simple just sat next to him completely unfazed by what he said.

"Soooo anyone you guys are interested in?"Momoi asked already knowing the answer but enjoying the pink that quickly colored their cheeks with the exception of Murasakibara, Aomine, Kagami, and Furihata.

An awkward silence fell between them with Takao being the first to break it as usual

"Well umm I- I've tried to get the attention of some guy at school but he doesn't really like n-notice me."he stammered out looking everywhere but Midorima who has one of his eyebrow raised in confusion.

'How dense' they all thought.

"Really, you haven't told me yet."Midorima said with a calm voice but he couldn't keep the jealousy out." Urrr umm y-you see it's j-just that I don't really k-know how he feel's a-about me-" " It's fine."Midorima murmured cutting him off not even trying to hide the anger in his voice. The two awkwardly began to drink their soda's not really looking at each other.

"Errr um what about you Himuro-kun?"she said turning quickly to the boy who began to shift uncomfortably on his chair. He didn't like how everyone was staring at him, how most of them already know the answer.

"Uh y-yeah there is actually a guy I have my e-eye on."he quickly began to fiddle with his zipper which seem to become really interesting all of a sudden. This seemed to catch Murasakibara's attention as he stopped eating to listen. He gulped realizing that they wanted him to say more, " He's pretty n-needy a-and sometimes w-whiny but I-I think that m-makes him A-A-ADORABLE!"he finished, a blushing stuttering mess mess, looking at the table that had become more interesting than his zipper. Takao was about to say something to him when someone beat him to it "This guy must be special if he's able to make Murochin into a stuttering and blushing mess."Murasakibara exclaimed, pouting like child and also refusing to look at Himuro."Yeah he really i-is...haha"murmured Himuro looking rather sad barely being heard. He got a sympathetic look from Takao who had heard him say that last part.

"What about you Dai-chan?"asked Momoi trying to get the attention away from Himuro.

"What me!? There's no one."he said somewhat surprised that she evm suggested him.

"What about you bakagami?"Aomine said in a taunting voice.

"Ha you know full well I don't have my eye on anyone!"Kagami exclaimed laughing with Aomine neither had noticed the sad air coming from Kuroko who then excused himself.

"Huh, I wonder what's wrong with him. Hmmm what about you Akashi?"asked Kagami smirking as he caught him staring at Furihata who was on his phone.

There was a sudden tension between everyone and a deathly aura coming from Akashi, catching the attention of everyone and making Furihata shrink down into his chair. Despite the tension it was also calming as everybody smiled at Akashi. They also seemed to be fine as Takao stole a fry from Midorima and Murasakibara asked for more candy from Himuro.

"Well there is someone but they don't go to my school."Akashi answered nice and simple.

"Oh is that so!? Can you describe this person Akashichii!"smirked Kise taunting him. With a deadly glare Akashi answered him "He's rather plain looking an he he's shorter than me." If anybody wanted to they could've pointed out that his ears where growing red but before anybody could Kuroko came back with a new milkshake in his hand." Sorry that took so long, what did I miss?"a simple question that brought all the tension back. Upon realizing this he tried to change the subject and said the first thing that came to mind "So Furihata-kun your going to hang out with that guy tomorrow right?"he blurted the words out, "Oh yeah I've kinda been texting him this whole entire time."Furi answered somewhat blushing." Is that so.?"Kuroko asked but it was more of a statement. Furi only nodded in return, noticing the deadly aura that was coming from Akashi making him squirm in place." I-I uhhh got to u-use the restroom do y-you mind w-watching my p-phone?"He asked wanting to get away from the deadly aura. With a nod from Kuroko he gave him his phone and left. They all sat there quietly except for Kise who was talking on the phone with Kasamatsu. They soon broke out into conversations with each other." Oi Kuroko mind if I see his phone real fast?"Takao asked trying to get it from him, " I do."he answered bluntly, "Ohhhh come on pretty please I'll buy you another milkshake!"with this one sentence Kuroko gave in and gave him Furi's taking his money and buying himself the milkshake.

'TheCoolestChihuahua? Hahaa what a cool name' Takao happy thogut going through the name of his conversations. Until he leaves on one.

'Fun peeps, what kind of name is that but more importantly who's in it'

*message sent to fun peeps*

TheCoolestChihuahua: HELLOOOO

TheFloppiestFry: Hello Kouki-kun......?

TheCoolestChihuahua: FIRST NAMES ALREADY ;) AND NOPE!!!! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO I AM!!!! JUST KIDDING MY NAMES KAZUNARI TAKAO!!!

TheFloppiestFry: Uhhhh....hello Takao-kun what happened to Kouki-kun

OwlFun: HEY HEY HEYYY WHO'S THIS GUY

OwlFun: TAKAO AS IN TAKA WHICH MEANS HAWK!!! ARE YOU ANOTHER BIRD!!!??!?!???

TheCoolestChihuahua: ALREADY BORED OF ME!?!? ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ FLOPPY FRY

TheCoolestChihuahua: AND YESSS MY BIRD BROTHER 

OwlFun: OHO OH OH O I LIKE YOU DO YOU HAVE A SKYPE. IM BOKUTO!!!!! IF YOU DO ADD YOURSELF!!!

* TheCoolestChihuahua added I'mHawkerThanYou*

TheCoolestChihuahua: DONE!!!! (≧∇≦)/

OwlFun: BRO....YOUR NAME IS AMAZING!!!!! (*^▽^*)

TheCoolestChihuahua: THANKS BRO ヽ(；▽；)ノ!!!

TheCoolestChihuahua: I GOTTA GO BRO IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU BUT I'M SURE WE'LL TALK AGAIN ;) NICE MEETING YOU TO FLOPPY FRY!!!

OwlFun: I'LL MISS YOU BRO SO COME BACK SOON I'LL BE WAITING (T ^ T)

Akacoolshi: Not another Bokuto.

OwlFun: AKAHHSI WHY ╥﹏╥

Takao quickly laughed and have Kuroko the phone before Furihata came back.

"It's getting pretty late guys I think we should be leaving?" Kise said looking out the window to see that the sun was almost gone.

"He's right! Let's go Atsushi before we miss our train!" Himuro exclaimed grabbing one of his huge hands and pulling him away and quickly saying their goodbyes.

"See you guys later hopefully we can do this again." Yelled Momoi with Almond and Kise.

"Ah I think it's time for us to Kagami-kun. Bye Furihata-kun and Akashi-kun." Kuroko said waving his goodbye with Kagami.

"It's getting pretty dark Akashi I'll see you later."Furi murmured bowing before turning the other way to leave only for his wrist to be grabbed by Akashi. "Um I was thinking I could walk you home since it's getting dark and all that and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Akashi said ears growing redder and redder by the moment, " That's very considerate of you Akashi but you have a train to catch and my house isn't to far." Furihata said before removing his wrist from Akashi's hand." Uh yeah guess you're right. Uhhh see ya." Akashi waved goodbye despite knowing that Furihata couldn't see him before turning the opposite way and walking all by himself on the lonesome rode that seemed to go for miles and miles trying to ingnore the pain in his chest.

It was bright and sunny not a cloud to be seen the next day. Waiting inside the amusement park for the other two to join Furi was seeing what rides they had and to simple put it he wished he had suggested something else.

"Kouki-kun are you ready?" Asked Yamaguchi as he appeared next to him along with Tsukishima .

"Uh yeah I'm glad you could make it Tadashi-kun, Tsukishima-kun." He said with a bow, " Uhhh no problem right, Tsukki!?"he both asked and exclaimed but only received a grunt from him." I was thinking we could ride this one first." Furihata quickly said pointing at a red ride, " Yeah it seems fun, let's go!"he said before grabbing the blond and the brunette. Not that far from them a certain red head was watching them." How come he gets Kouki's attention, it's not fair."whined Akashi, "Maybe it's because they talk and he doesn't creepily follow him around?" Kuroko asked but it was clearly more of a statement, it also made Akashi pout but he didn't get long to enjoy it."Kuroko are we even going to ride any of the rides!?!?!"whined another redhead from behind him. With a sigh he answerd "Yes Kagami-kun"

"Eh!?!! Tsukki and the other ones are going to ride that one, let's do it to, yeah!!!!??!???"exclaimed a certain owl like guy." Of course we are we just have to wait for them to get on board."said the cat like guy." Excuse me you wouldn't happen to be watching the blond with glasses, the guy with freckles, and the plain looking one are you?"asked a curious Akashi. The two slowly turned to them before nodding and asking if they were doing the same which they got a nous in return. In the end they agreed to work together and upon noticing that the line was getting short they quickly followed and got on board three rows behind them though Kagami and Kuroko where one row behind the other because it was three people for each row.

It slowly began going up till it was at a peak before it suddenly stopped and then boom it went straight down this caused Yamaguchi to scream and hold onto Tsukki's hand to which he pleasantly squeezed as if saying it was alright that he was there an act that Furihata noticed and kept in mind as he screamed his lungs out. Behind them it looked as if Akashi had already done this ride a hundred times (he had a poker face) but internally he was screaming his little heart out and the people next to him were practically clinging on to each other and crying. Kagami was crying and screaming and just crushing Kuroko who didn't seem to mind and actually looked as if though he was enjoying it that was until they did a loop and he almost fainted. They did this three times before finally breaking for lunch. The trio decided on hamburgers and the other five decided on pizza and some funnel cake.

"So do you guys know why those guys are following us?"asked Yamaguchi interrupting their conversation. They simply nodded their heads no."I was thinking we could do one more well the tower of terror to be more exact."Tsukkishima stated out of the blue, " I was also thinking that we should invite them with us."he continued, "I mean do they honestly don't think we know that they've been following us I mean Kuroo and Bokuto have been screaming their heads off and I'm positive the giant red head cried and squashed the blue headed ones body."he finished taking another bit from his hamburger." Great idea Tsukkishima I'll go invite them."Furihata said while getting up to approach them." Hey we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us since you've kinda been following us."he said trembling before saying hi to Kuroo and Bokuto and saying its nice to seem them in person. In the end they agreed and tagged along with them before apologizing for following them.

"Since we have the amount that's needed to ride it I was thinking we get partners."Akashi stated before continuing, " I think the partners should be Bokuto and Kuroo, Kuroko and Kagami, Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi, and lastly me and Furihata, any objections" , " Yeah I was think that maybe me and Furi could ride together."Yamaguchi weakly stated getting nervous that he might start yelling at him, " I don't mind trading partners."Tsukki stated though Kuroo, Bokuto, and Furi could tell it was a lie." Alrighty then me and Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi and Furihata okay no objections."he muttered before sitting next to Tsukki. As they were at the top Tsukki muttered something that caught Akashi's attention before they went down and only heard screams.

"That was super fun hoe we can do this another time." Furihata yelled as him and Akashi, Kuroko, and Kagami left.

"Haha yeah!" Yamaguchi happily yelled back waving as he and the others left.

"Well we'll be seeing you guys later, bye." Kuroko said before gently taking Kagami's hand who seemed to scared to say anything and only muttering that Kuroko should stay the night.

"Well it was fun today Akashi-kun I hope we can do this again." Furi said before leaving Akashi alone once again.

'Yeah, me too but hopefully next time you'll be in my arms.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I'll be adding some KuroKen moments and the return of the Yaoi club along with some new members ;). Also nobody can't tell me that's not how Bokuto and Takao would get along. Also sorry if the amusement park part was bad, I can't ride them cause I get panick attacks. I was also thinking about putting dates in the beginning so you guys can know when/what/where it's taking place.


	5. Takao, why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo go out to get ice cream and buy a new game. They meet a *new character* or the store clerk. I once again doubt that you'll be surprised by the new member of the yaoi club but they do get a new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I have a little 'treat' for you guys but I'm not going to tell y'all what it is ;) and also Kenma gets a new game. I'm sorry for him to buy a cliche game but i couldn't think of any other ones. Also there's like slight AoSaku if you squint and believe. I was also planning on adding a lot more of the yaoi club but it didn't fit the story so sorry if your disappointed.

7:42 a.m, April 5th, Sunday

* Message sent to fun peeps from TheCoolestChihuahua*

TheCoolestChihuahua: Takao-kun can you explain what your doing.

I'mHawkerThanYou: WHAT AM I TOO LAME TO BE HERE!?!?!

OwlFun: OF COURSE NOT BRO.

I'mHawkerThanYou: THANKS BRO!

TheCoolestChihuahua: That's not it Takao-kun it's just that since Midorima isn't here I didn't think you'd join...

I'mHawkerThanYou: PSSHH I HAVE A MIND OF MY OWN I DON'T NEED TO BE WHERE MIDORIMA'S AT. IT'S NOT LIKE I'M WITH HIM TWENTY FOUR SEVEN.... 24/7

TheCoolestChihuahua: Okay then where are you at.

I'mHawkerThanYou: I'M....................................AT..............  
......................................................................................................................................MIDORIMA'S HOUSE...................

TheCoolestChihuahua: Point proven.

OwlFun: WAIT WHO'S THIS MIDORIMA GUY????? WHY IS KOUKI BEING MEAN ALL OF SUDDEN??????

I'mHawkerThanYou: MIDORIMA IS MY LOVER (≧∇≦)/  
JUST KIDDING HE'S MY CRUSH.....sadly....AND YEAH KOUKI WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN ALL OF A SUDDEN??????

TheCoolestChihuahua: I'm not being mean I'm just proving my point!

OwlFun: AWWWWWWW TAKAO............BRO......BROKAO  
ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH THIS GUY!!!!?!??!!?!?

OwlFun: WHEN YOU GET MARRIED CAN I BE THE BEST MAN??!?!?

OwlFun: SEND A PICTURE OF HIM!!!! IS HE SMALLER THAN YOU!!!? DOES HE ALL CALM AND COLLECTED!?!? WHAT COLOR OF HAIR DOES HE HAVE!!?!?

* I'mHawkerThanYou sent a photo*

I'mHawkerThanYou: NAH BRO HE'S TALLER THAN ME!!! AND HE TRIES TO BE CALM AND COLLECTED BUT REALLY HE'S JUST A TSUNDERE!!! AND AS YOU CAN TELL HE HAS GREEN HAIR AND THE LONGEST EYELASHES GOD HAS EVER CREATED!!!!!!!!

OwlFun: BROOOOOOO..... HE'S FINE AS HELL...... BUT NOT AS HOT AS MY AKAASHI!!!!!

* OwlFun sent a photo*

I'mHawkerThanYou: DAMNNMN BROKUTO GET SOME OF THAT ;)

Akacoolshi: Bokuto-san we're not together.

Akacoolshi: And Takao-san, was it, do not say such things they're embarrassing.

I'mHawkerThanYou: OKAY MOM.....GEEZ.....IS THERE ANY OTHER MOMS I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT.

OwlFun: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SORRY AKSSAGHI BUT YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME ;). 

OwlFun: AND YES THERES ONE MORE MOM.

I'mHawkerThanYoo: WHO!??!??

OwlFun: JUST WAIT :)

I'mHawkerThanYou: OKAY I'M WAITING.

OwlFun: JUST KEEP WAITING!

I'mHawkerThanYou: JUST KEEP WAITING!!

OwlFun: JUST KEEP WAITING!!!

I'mHawkerThanYou: JUST

I'mHawkerThanYou: KEEP

I'mHawkerThanYou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YakNo: WHO THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE HAVING A CONVERSATION AT 7 IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING!!!!!!!

OwlFun: THERE HE IS.

OwlFun: HIS NAMES YAKU AND HE'S A FIESTY ONE ;)

YakNo: SHUT IT BOKUTO AND GO TO SLEEP.

YakNo: THE SAME FOR YOU TOO TAKAO!!!

OwlFun: BUT MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

YakNo: I SAID GO TO SLEEP AND I'M NOT A MOM!!

I'mHawkerThanYou: THAN WHY'D YOU TELL US TO GO SLEEP MOM

YakNo: JUST BECAUSE I HAVEN'T MEET YOU FACE TO FACE DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T FIND YOU AND KICK YOUR ASS TO NEXT WEEK!!!

OwlFun: .......

I'mHawkerThanYou: ........(ಠ_ಠ)......

OwlFun: WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME, IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME TO SLEEP!!! GOODBYE BROKAO!!!

I'mHawkerThanYou: BYE BROKUTO, MOMS

Akacoolshi: Finally.....

* I'mHawkerThanYou added OwlFun to Yaoi knoweres.*

12:03 p.m. * At the Midorimas' resident*

"Shin-channnnnnn I'm borrrrrreeeeeedddddd let's go do something."Takao weakly said raising his head from the table.

"Well nobody told you to stay over."Midorima replied sounding annoyed.

"Buuuutttt Shin-channnn if I hadn't you'd be all by your lonesome self!!!"whined Takao

"Ughhh Takao what's it going to take to shut you up!?"muttered Midorima really not in the mood for Takao to be so loud.

"Hmmmmmm I don't know maybe a kiss!"chuckled Takao closing his eyes already waiting for the usual 'are you out of your mind!'from Midorima but in never came. Instead his lips were met with a soft, somewhat chapped, kiss. 

He quickly opened his eyes upon realizing what was happening. And just as quickly as he realized it, it was gone in a moment

"There! You got what you wanted so I expect you to be quite." Midorima said trying to hide his blush." Uhhhh y-yeah um b-b-but uhhh o-okay I-I-"he was cut off as Midorima put a finger to his lips," Okay you s-said you wanted to go out and d-do something so how about I take y-you out on a date....just the two of us together a-as couple."he finished blushing like crazy and stuttering, his voice had also cracked, and fixing his glasses every three seconds. Takao sat there stunned at what just happened trying to understand if Midorima actually asked him out or if this was just some dream.

"So-o what's y-your answer?"Midorima asked no longer blushing, but still stuttering, and using his calm voice despite the fact that it was cracking not that long ago.

"UhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhOOOOOOHHH MY GOD SHIN-CHAN YOU JUST KISSED ME A-AND THEN YOU ASK ME OUT ON A DATE!!!! I'D HAVE TO BE A MAD MAN NOT TO SAY YES...... I MEAN I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE WE STARTED PRACTICING TOGETHER I MEAN YOU DIDN'T TAKE ANY OF MY SIGNS SO I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LI-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH ME SINCE WE STATED PRACTICING.... I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE THEN AN-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH ME!!!! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND I GAVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MANY SIGNS I-"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONLY JOKING!!!"

"OF COURSE I WASN'T JOKING YOU YOU YOU CARROT I EVEN GOT ADVICE FROM THE OTHERS!!!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CARROT???? AND WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING???"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"THEN LET'S STOP!"

"I CAN'T!!!"

"ME EITHER!"

And with that they screamed for a couple more minutes before settling down, voices exhausted.

"Soooo was that a yes? Nanodayo?"

"OF COURSE YOU CARROT!"

*message sent to Yaoi knowers*

I'mHawkerThanYou: I JUST WANT TO THANK GOD AND JESUS TOO.

I'mHawkerThanYou: SO BLESSED. SO GRATEFUL. NEVER GONNA TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE THINGS I HAVE. I'M ALWAYS GONNA GIVE BACK.

AbsolutePlayer: Soooo did you and Midorima finally get together?

I'mHawkerThanYou: YESSSSS!!!!!!

AbsolutePlayer: OH MY GOD I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TAKAO!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!

I'mHawkerThanYou: THANK YOU AKASHI!!!

*message sent to fun peeps*

I'mHawkerThanYou: MOMS, BROKUTO, FURI AND OTHERS GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!!!!

I'mHawkerThanYou: I FINALLY HAVE MIDORIMA!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!

YakNo: Awwww I feel so proud, way to go Takao-kun.

Akacoolshi: ^same and congratulations.

OwlFun: WAYYY TO GO BROO I KNOW YOU COULD DO IT!!!

DinoGlasses: Ah yes way to get a person I don't know about, person I don't know.

TheFloppiestFry: Be nice Tsukki!!! Way to go Takao-kun!

BolOfSunshine: HeLlp StRAnJEY I'n Glaay YOJ fINaKYY GPY WOth THw guy YOi WanYES!!!!!!!

CrazyCat: Oho oh oh looks like we got someone new here but for now congratulations.

KenYeah: Way to go.

I'mHawkerThanYou: THANK YOU AND AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO KEEP TALKING I HAVE TO GO!!!! WE HAVE A DATE!!!

12:57 * the Kuroo resident*

Kuroo smiled at his phone feeling happy for the guy he just meet. He slightly turned his head to see Kenma smiling at his phone.

"Hahaha that guy must be pretty lucky don't ya think?"Kuroo asked laying down on the bed next to Kenma." I guess."Kenma replied still going through his phone until he heard a little ding noise." Hmmm what's that noise Kenma, you know I don't like sudden noises they scare."Kuroo dramatically said draping his legs over Kenma's." You know that sound was to quite to actually scare you."Kenma shot back giving his best friend a glare who simply gave him a smirk. 

With a sigh Kenma got up and began to put on his shoes." Where are you going Kenma.......... DON'T LEAVE ALL BY MY LONESOME SELF!!!"Kuroo yelled throwing himself onto Kenma, with a sigh he answered" I'm going to the ice cream shop and then I'm getting my game. Want to come."even though he asked it was obvious he already knew Kuroo would come. With a smile and a 'yeah' Kuroo followed him out the door and into the ice cream shop.

1:17 * ice ice cream*

"I'll have a chocolate and vanilla swirl with chocolate sprinkles on top and-", " And I'll have chocolate chip." Kuroo finished. Kenma gave a slight nod before paying for their ice cream and sitting down across from Kuroo in the booth.

"Hahahaahaha Kenma you got some vanilla on your face, " Where?", "On your right cheek., "Is it gone now?", " Ah here I'll get it!"Kuroo said before leaning across the booth and cleaning up Kenma's face with a napkin. He stayed like that frozon in place looking at Kenma and taking in his features, it's not like he gets to do thud everyday well at least not this close." Kuroo are you alright? Why are you looking at me like that?"Kenma asked upon noticing his friends stillness." Ah you see it's not everyday I get to see your face messy. I thought I should enjoy it."he quickly answered winking at his friend who simply have him a confused look not noticing the pink that tinted his cheeks.

1:48 * GameGo*

"Hi I came to get my game- black ops 3" Kenma stated to the store clerk.

"N-n-name!"fidgeted the clerk his brown eyes slightly drooping.

"Kenma Kozume."he answered

"A-a-ah here you go si-", " OH MY GOD I DROPPED IT!!! IM SO SORRY. I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY- I'M NOT WORTHY OF LIVING!!!" exclaimed the clerk bowing each time coming close to crying.

"Uhhhh no its fine ummmm Sakurai-kun." Kenma mumbled before grabbing his game and leaving with Kuroo behind and almost bumping into a guy with much darker skin then his.

"Are you ready to go Sakurai?", "Yes Aomine-kun!"

2:13 p.m *Kuroo resident*

"There's a lot of crazy people now a days."Kuroo murmered watching Kenma play and getting a 'hm' as a reply.

'I'm probably the craziest one for falling in love with my best friend.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys liked that little surprise you know me finally making MidoTaka happen cause I sure did. I also just wanted to tell y'all that I'm a BIG Takao fan so he'll probably show a lot.


	6. AoSaki has an unofficial official date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally decided to acknowledge the AoSaki I'm this fic. We're gonna start where Ken's almost bumped into Aomine and go on from there! There will also be a part (more like flashbacks) of the GOM in middle school and it will have a one sided relationship but that couple isn't going to happen. This chapter is mainly AoSaki just so you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm aware that my summaries suck. But you get the hang of it and also I like adding a little sadness in my stories I feel like it helps with developing relationships. Fun fact I can't pronounce Aomine. Y'all should be proud of me I had to do research though my writing skills remain terrible the restaurant seems nice though. I almost made them eat at Golden Corral but decided to make them go to some restaurant.

1:42 p.m *GameGo*

Aomine leaned against the wall waiting for Sakurai to finish getting his stuff sighing thinking of how Momoi had practically forced him to hang out with his teammates more.

'I guess it ain't that bad saying it's Ryo after all' he begun to hum a song and tap his fingers against the wall in rhythm with the song.

"A-a-ah I h-hope I didn't m-make you wait too long A-Aomine-kun!"bowed a mop of brown hair, quivering in fear." It's fine Ryo and I told you to call me Aomine."said the dark blue hair male staring holes into the door, ready to leave." Let's go already."he quickly said walking towards the door not bothering to wait to see if the brunette was following.

The brunette quickly ran to him walking by his side trying not to shake to much. While must would think it's from fear it was from pure nerves as he continued walking with his crush.

'Should I ask him where he wants to eat at.  
Or maybe what he wants to do. Or I could try starting a conversation. Or should I leave it as it is???? Ahhhhhhhh I don't have clue what I should. Why is this so difficult it's not like this is the first time you've hung out with him but I had Momoi before.'the brunette thought not noticing that his eyebrows were scrunched up (or should I say down)

As if sensing the brunettes Aomine asked if he wanted to grab a bite at 'New York Grill' before going in not waiting for a response. He stopped waiting for the brunette to get in the elevator that would take them to 52nd floor to the restaurant.

"What do you want to eat?"asked Aomine lazily looking up from his menu to look at Ryo.

"Oh uhhh the S-Saga Sirloin looks n-nice!", "hm can I have the Sendai Tenderloin and Saga Sirloin, Thank you."he quickly added. 

"Okay sirs would you like deserts, there's a new couple cake if you're interested in sharing or a banana split with only one spoon for people in love."she said winking at them.

Aomine choked on his soda while Sakurai tried to explain that they were not a couple, blushing and stuttering frantically.

"Oh is that so well you chose a romantic restaurant so I kinda assumed and you both are around the age of dating so yeah."she said smirking at their reaction,"Well I have to go. I'll be back with your orders soon."and with that she left the two to recompose themselves.

"Well t-that was kinda a-awkward, huh?"asked Sakurai chuckling," Yeah she thought we were in love. That's ridiculous cause I'm never falling in love again."Aomine murmured hoping Sakurai hadn't heard hm." What was that Aomine?", " Nothing."he lazily replied staring at his drink starting to be lost in thoughts, in memories.

*Flashback during practice at Teiko middle school* 

"Kurokochii pass the ball to meeee!!!!"exclaimed a certain blond hoping to make a shot. As he began to let go of the ball a certain bluennete got in his way and blocked the shot.

"AWWWWWWWW AOMINECHII WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!"he whined," TO WIN OBVIOUSLY, DUMBASS!!!"he roared back not trying to notice how his bangs stuck to his face or the fact that parts of his hair was sticking out. It went like for a while before Akashi told them practice was over.

"Oi Kurokochii can ask you something on the way home today?"asked the blond not caring that there were eyes on him," Of course Kise-kun."replied the lighter bluenette. Aomine tried to ignore the jealousy he was feeling or the knot in his stomach." Well I'll be on my way see ya guys later!"cheerful exclaimed Aomine before leaving.

6:32 p.m *some random convenience store*

As Aomine was walking out he heard a certain cheerful voice talking but it was the words that made him drop his popsicle and hide, " So what do you say Kurokochii will you go out with me?"as the blond let the words sink in there was a certain kind of awkwardness surrounding them but that was soon to change," I'm sorry Kise-kun but I don't like you that way."as it was quickly replaced with sadness," Oh well I guess we just weren't going to happen, haha!"said the blond his happiness being forced as long as that smile. With that the two went their separate ways.

Aomine stood there frozen in place before running after the blond.

" OI KISE WAIT UP!!!"he yelled catching up to him," Eh!? Aominechii?!? What do you want?"he asked not really wanting to talk to people. And with that he confessed to how much he loved the blond, the way he laughs at everything, the way his smile can move clouds, and the way his voice is always soft and cheery.

"So what I really want Kise is to be your boyfriend cause ever since I met you its has been bliss."he finished catching his breath." Aominechii that was beautiful but I'm sorry my heart belongs to Kurokochii."and with that he walked away as the sunset in his direction. Aomine had stayed there crying his eyes out till it got dark.

*end of flashback*

"Here's your orders sirs."said the waitress leaving as they said their thanks." Wow!!! The food here's really delicious!!! Don't you think Aomine!?!?"asked the brunette smiling wide as he ate. His only reply was a grunt.

As they left the sun began to set. And they went their separate ways not before the brunette said something causing him to stop dead in his tracks and look at the disappearing figure. He smiled and continued to walk singing along with a song.

'I'm going to help make you fall in love again Daiki-kun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was always obvious that it was an AoKise relationship but bet you didn't think it would be Aomine that had feelings for Kise. To be honest I always thought AoKise was one sided but if you ship it that's cool I won't deny that they do make a cute couple and have moments. Also I had already written out the restaurant and I looked at the menu but never the images soooo I hadn't realized it looked romantic and beautiful so I made edits and called it good instead of making them go somewhere else.


	7. The adventures of the two giants and slightly below average friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm guessing you know what the the chapters gonna be like but anyway Yaku and Lev 'find' a sad Murasakibara and help him out. Also I've got another treat ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I totally forget that Himuro is a second year and not a first year XD. I made Yaku such a mom and Muraskibara a baby :P Also if you don't know the height difference between those two just imagine Kuroko but just one inch less and for Lev just imagine him with Midorima just one inch less.

Sunday August, 12 12:04 p.m. train station

Yaku was a good person, he almost never did anything wrong so what did he did to deserve being in between a sad looking giant and another giant trying to cheer him up he has no clue. Just kidding of course he does so flashback time.

*flashback to earlier that day at volleyball practice*

"YAKUUUU-SENPAIIIII!" Yelled the giant," After practice is over do you wanna go to the mall and get some ice cream?!?" He asked giving him a wide smile.

"Uh I don't know Lev I need to do some errands today." Yaku said turning to him only to be met with puppy dog eyes," T-That's not gonna work today Lev." He said turning around quickly.

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pleasssseee, Yaku-senpai!!!" He went on putting his hands together in front of his face.

"Ugghhhhhh fine I'll go but you're buying me ice cream." Yaku said finally giving into the giants pleads. A simple 'yay' and a happy jump was the response he got.

"You two should just get together already." Kenma whispered leaning towards him." Yeah well I can say the same thing about you and Kuroo." He quickly replies feeling flustered.

Kenma only gave him an embarrassed look before they went to go change.

The two of then were walking around the park since they had miss there first train thanks to someone, not gone say names LEV, when they found some purple haired crounched down on the floor pouting.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you lost?" Yaku asked (unknowingly that he'll regret that decision later). His only reply was a quite sob and a nod.

"Can you tell us what's wrong?" Yaku said rubbing circles on his back." Yaku-senpai if we don't hurry up we're gonna miss the bus." Lev said from behind, clearly unable to read the atmosphere.

Yaku only gave him a glare before turning his attention back to the giant, much to Lev's dismay." Hey we can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong, okay?" He said continuing to rub his back and giving him an encouraging smile.

"M-Murochin h-hates me a-and I wanted to g-get him a g-gift so he'll like me a-again but I got l-lost!" He said in between sobs looking at him with teary eyes as he continued to cry, embracing him and pushing his face into his torso.

"Oh hey now I doubt this Murochin guy hates you so don't cry anymore. Uhhh Lev can you hand me my towel please." He said patting his hair and thanking Lev. He began to slowly wipe the tears as Murasakibara began to stop crying.

"Okay now you said you got lost but did you get hurt." He asks. He only got a head shake as a reply." Ah well that's good. Now you said you wanted to get him a gift so do you want to go to the mall with us?" He asks giving him a small but gentle smile." Yes please......if thats alright." He mumbled.

Lev didn't want to say anything as he got jealous that this guy had ruined they're 'date' and that he had gotten so much attention from HIS Yaku." Well that's nice in all but we should get going then or will miss the train." He said pulling Yaku towards him.

"Ah that's true, here let me help you up." He said before 'pulling' the giant up.

'HE'S A GIANT TOOO!!!!' Was the only thing going through Yaku's mind as he saw how tall this guy really was.

"WOAHHHH!!! YAKU-SENPAI HE MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A MIDGET!!!!" Lev said amazed at this guys height. That of course earned him a kick to the back.

"I'm Morisuke Yaku, it's a pleasure to meet you and the idiot I just kicked is Haiba Lev." He said bowing along with Lev.

"Atsushi Murasakibara." He said slightly fidgeting.

"Well now that we got that out of the way let's go before we miss the train!" Lev said before running off,leaving the other two to struggle (more like Yaku) to go after him.

As they entered the train there where barely any seats left and say they were about to sit Yaku tripped and landed in the middle.

*End of flashback.*

Just as Yaku let out a sigh they were at their stop.

"Okay well we're going to get ice cream and then we can help you out with getting this Murochin guy a present, okay?" Yaku said giving him a small smile.

"Yes that's fine." He said playing with his zipper.

Lev let out a huff at how Yaku was treating him." Yaku-senpai he's not a little kid you know!" He muttered, huffing a bit, telling himself that he wasn't jealous.

"Reallyyyy Lev I couldn't tell. I just thought all babies were born giants, my bad." Yaku said rolling his eyes at the ridiculous statement as they reached the ice cream parlor.

"I can pay for myself." Murasakibara said. They nodded at him as they got their orders and sat in a booth near the window.

Lev had gotten three scopes of chocolate ice cream and Yaku had gotten one scope of vanilla while Murasakibara had gotten two scopes of mint chocolat . chip and two scopes of chocolate ice cream.

"Ah Atsushi-kun you've got some ice cream on your cheek." Yaku said upon looking up to see that he also got some on his forehead.

"Is it off yet?" He asked rubbing more over his face. This caused Lev to laugh until he saw Yaku start to clean it up himself.

"Ugh you're so messy. It's kinda cute." Yaku chuckled to himself before announcing that he had to use the restroom.

'Did Yaku seriously just call that guy cute..........that's not fair if I were to do that he'd yell at.' Lev thought not realizing that he'd been glaring at Murasakibara.

"So are you and Yakuchin going out?" He asked uncomfortable at the way he was staring at him."No." Was his only reply," Oh uh okay I was just wondering." He said still getting a glare." I want marry Murochin but we had a fight and now I think he hates me." Murasakibara confessed while he looked at his laps.

"Ohhhh is this why you're getting him a gift?" Lev asked finally putting all the pieces together.

"Mhmm and so I thought you and Yakuchin were going out and that's why you are so jealous." He said looking up to meet his eyes.

"No but I wish we were." Lev admitted.

"I think you should ask him out." He bluntly states." I think it's obvious that he likes you to." He continues.

Just as he was about to respond Yaku comes back.

"So are we ready? I think we should get this Murochin's guy gift." He says as they leave the store. They nodded at him before letting him lead the way to whatever store he was going to.

"You know your way pretty well so how did you get lost?" Lev asked." I always come with Murochin." He quietly said, slightly embarrassed. Yaku chuckled at that and Lev laughed slightly so loud as they got dirty looks.

"Ah we're here!" He said stopping in front of a video store. Lev and Yaku at each other before shrugging and following him in.

"Soooo this Murochin guy likes dramas?" Yaku asked as they entered that section." Mhmm he likes American dramas. He's always forcing me to watch them with him......it's kinda cute." He says, blushing at his own confession. Yaku just gave him a questioning look and a playful smile while Lev just gave him a knowing smirk.

As they finished buying movies and dramas they parted ways, making sure Murasakibara knew his way before leaving.

'I hope Murochin likes the gifts I got him.' He smiled to himself as he saw that he was near his house but before he could even knock the door swung open and he was pulled into a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright Atsushi. U was worried something bad had happened when you didn't answer my calls and I went to your house but you weren't there and I was just about to call the police and go looking for you myself. Where were you at you had me worrying." He finished hugging him even tigter than he already was, letting a few tears fall out.

At seeing Himuro cry he began to cry himself." I thought Murochin hated me so I went to the mall but I got lost on my way there and dropped my phone somewhere and don't cry Murochin, I'm sorry." He said in between sobs.

"Oh don't be an idiot Atsushi. You should know that I can never hate you and I can say the same thing about you, you look weird when you're crying." He said before letting him go and pulling him inside.

"Okay Murochin and I got you a gift." He said before pushing the bag in front of his face.

"Oh okay I mean you shouldn't have but thanks and oh I LOVE WATCHING THESE!!" Himuro says smiling like crazy." Oh and I also got you a gift as well." He said before getting up and giving him a bag." Its full of your favorite candy." He said before Atsushi gave him a lazy but happy smile.

"How about we watch these while you eat your snacks as a make up for what happened, okay." He said turning to him with a slight smile." Okay My rich in but I want a blanket." He said before getting up and going to the living room with him. Himuro laughed before going to get them a blanket.

* Message sent to I'mHawkerThanYou*

TheGiantsBabysitter: Bro were gonna watch a movie and eat snack.......together.

I'mHawkerThanYou: BRO.....I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!! GO GET 'EM.

Himuro chuckled before turning off his phone and going back to the living room to Murasakibara.

"I'm not warm enough Murochin." He exclaimed as the drama started," Ah then I'll just grab another blanket." He said standing up but just as he was leaving his wrist was caught." Murochin why don't you just sit in between my legs and I wrap the blanket around us." He said slightly pink. With that Himuro got super red just as red as Kagami's hair," Oh uh y-yeah sure." He said before he sat down and let Murasakibara throw the blanket over the both of them.

* Message sent to I'mHawkerThanYou*

TheGiantsBabysitter: Uhhh bro we're like cuddling now.

I'mHawkerThanYou: DUDE BROOOOO MARRY HIM ALREADY.

With an amused sigh he shut his phone down and watched the drama with him.

4:48 p.m. same day.

"That was fun Yaku-senpai we should hang out more often." Lev said skipping a bit. A hum was his only reply.

He took a deep breath before crouching down to meet Yaku's eyes.

"Yaku-senpai, will you marry me?" He said looking right into his eye's. Yaku's response was to kick him of course I mean you don't just ask someone to marry you out of the blue.

"LEV WE'RE NOT EVEN GOING OUT, WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU!?!?!" Yaku yelled, blushing like crazy.

"Okay then will you go out with me?" Lev asks being completely serious.

"Are you being serious Lev cause messing around like this isn't funny." Yaku says staring him straight at him with a piercing look.

"Of course I'm being serious I I......really like you Yaku-senpai so I'll ask again, will you go out with me Yaku-senpai?" He asks giving him just the same intensity. Yaku gulped but looked at him anyway.

"Yes I will." He quietly says only to be picked up by a very happy Lev." Okay then I'll make sure our first date is incredible but I have to but I'll tell you when it is." He happily says before running off to his house.

With a sigh he sends a text

* Message sent to KenYeah*

YakNo: Well I'm going out with the giant.

KenYeah: It's about time.

YakNo: Yeah now all you need to do is start doing out with Kuroo.

KenYeah: Touché

Yaku smiles as he puts his phone away and walks the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: * Message sent to fun peeps*
> 
> I'mHawkerThanYou: YO MY BRO HIMURO IS ABOUT TO GET WITH HIS GIANT!!!!
> 
> KenYeah: Yaku finally got together with Lev.
> 
> OwlFun: WHATTTTTT!!!! TO THE BOTH OF YOU.
> 
> CrazyCat: ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!!
> 
> YakNo: I knew I shouldn't have told you Kenma.
> 
> KenYeah: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> End of bonus
> 
> Soooo I don't know what couple I'll make happen next so any suggestions (except for Akafuri, AoSaku and KuroKen and maybe IwaOi I don't know). I truly believe Murasakibara acts like this instead of him always saying 'I'm gonna crush you' or something. Hahaha ice cream parlor's are very important to this story apparently.


	8. Four bro's having a manly sleepover Part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I brainstormed and I liked this idea but I'm gonna run out of ideas real soon so I'm just gonna do it (๑･ิω･ิ)っ. So I'm sure you can get what's gonna happen in the chapter's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar sucks but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, so this is just the beginning the next chapter will have waaaayyy more things in it. This was only for me to show what and how it happened instead of putting it into one chapter

*message sent to fun peeps*

I'mHawkerThanYou: IT IS MANLY TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER! RIGHT!?

Akacoolshi: Not really, why do you ask?

I'mHawkerThanYou: Shin-chan said sleepovers are for girls and I'm trying to prove him wrong Akamomshi.

OwlFun: 1. IT IS MANLY TO HAVE SLEEPOVERS!!! 2. AKAMOMSHI IS CLEVER. 3. IT IS TO AKAASHI I MEAN WE HAD A SLEEPOVER NOT THAT LONG AGO ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

I'mHawkerThanYou: THANK YOU BUT MY FRIEND IZUKI CAME UP WITH IT!!

* OwlFun changed Akacoolshi to Akamomshi*

Akamomshi: Why do I even stay here.

OwlFun: CAUSE YOU LOVE US!! CAUSE YOU LOVE ME Σ(･ิ¬･ิ)!!!!

Akamomshi: And I had no choice to stay over remember. You threw my house key into a river while calling it a 'prank' Bokuto-san.

OwlFun: IT STILL COUNTS AND I SAID I WAS SORRY.

I'mHawkerThanYou: MY BRO HIMURO SAID IT WAS MANLY TOO!!!

CrazyCat: WhO IS ThiS HIMurO??!

I'mHawkerThanYou: HIMURO IS MY BRO, BRO

OwlFun: IS HE THAT GUY THAT ALMOST GOT WITH THAT GIANT!?!

I'mHawkerThanYou: YEAH THATS HIM!!

CrazyCat: BrO YOu ShoUld AdD HiM!

I'mHawkerThanYou: I DON'T KNOW, DON'T I NEED PERMISSION FROM MOMS

OwlFun: NAH, AKAASHI AT THE MOMENT IS TRYING TO EAT A WHOLE DONUT AT ONCE

CrazyCat: YAku Is TO BusY EatInG A PoPSicLe (͡W ͜ʖ ͡°)

I'mHawkerThanYou: ALRIGHTY THEN!!!

* I'mHawkerThanYou added TheGiantsBabysitter to Fun Peeps*

TheGiantsBabysitter: Takao what is this?

OwlFun: YOOOOOOOOO I'M BOKUTO

CrazyCat: Hey (W‿¬) I'm KuRoO, NiCe To MeEt Ya

TheGiantsBabysitter: Sup I'm Himuro. Nice to meet y'all

TheGiantsBabysitter: So why did you put me in this Takao?

I'mHawkerThanYou: AWWWWWW COME ON HIMURO I THOUGHT YOU'D BE EXCITED TO MEET MY NEW BRO'S!!!!

I'mHawkerThanYou: I THOUGHT WE COULD HAVE A BRO-OUT AND BRO-OVER

OwlFun: THAT ACTUALLY SEEMS FUN LETS DO IT!!!!

CrazyCat: YEah SuRe SeEms FuN

TheGiantsBabysitter: If everyone's okay with it then why nkt ? Yeah sure but who's house are we gonna sleepover at?

I'mHawkerThanYou: WE CAN STAY AT MINE!!! MY PARENTS HERE THIS WHOLE WEEK AND MY SISTER'S HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITH A FRIEND!!! HERES MY ADDRESS. * pretend there's an address here okay (ಠ⌣ಠ) , thanks* WE CAN HAVE IT THIS SATURDAY!!!

OwlFun: OKAY BRO I'LL SEE YA THERE SATURDAY!!!

CrazyCat: HmmMMmm AlRIgHt BuT YOur BuyInG THe SnAcKs.

TheGiantsBabysitter: Alrighty see ya then.......I'm gonna be alte for morning practice.

I'mHawkerThanYou: OKAY SEE Y'ALL LATER!!!

*I'mHawkerThanYou sent a message to LuckyGlasses*

I'mHawkerThanYou: I TOLD YOU SLEEPOVERS ARE MANLY

LuckyGlasses: You didn't prove me wrong, you only got friends to agree to some sleepover.

I'mHawkerThanYou: (ಥ_ಥ)

I'mHawkerThanYou: Why are you so mean Shin-Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also love Akaashi, I'm gonna add him more along with Iwaizumi (to which I still haven't added) lol and I should probably put Hayama in to. Part two should come out later today


	9. Four bro's having a manly sleepover Part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So part is here hope y'all enjoy it ;) and boy do these boys know how to party. Unrelated to this chapter would y'all be upset if I made Izuki and Takao cousins? :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my grammar is still terrible so I'll apologize ahead of time (︶^︶) and you guessed it I'm still terrible at writing face to face (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞  
> Guys Takao is only 5'9, Himuro is 6'0, Kuroo is 6'1, and Bokuto is 6'1 as well, pfft isn't that funny I always thought Takao was taller ( I make fun of him despite the fact I'm barely above average height for an american woman though I am still young I am in fact 3 inches over the height I should be). Also this will be broken down to different parts this is part two/four

Takao was trying to keep the house tidy and by tidy he means making sure they couldn't see the really mess.

"Takao they're gonna see the mess so just give up, kay?" Himuro said already at his house.

"You know you could always help but we wouldn't want you breaking a nail would we Tats-chan." He grumble responded.

Himuro put a hand to his chest in mock hurt but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

* ding dong dinggggggggg dong*

Takao opened the door to find two guys (both taller than him and with weird hair) waiting by the door with sly smiles and that's when it accord to him that he doesn't know how Kuroo and Bokuto look.

"Soooooo are you gonna let us in, Takao?" The black haired one asked.

"I am Bokuuuuu-" he stopped when he saw him shake his head 'no'," Uuuuu-Kuroo?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Takaoooooo what's taking so long?" Himuro yells moving from the couch to the floor.

"Uhhhh nothing I'm just talking to Kuroo and Bokuto." He replies side eyeing the two.

"That's great now let them in before the flies get to the sushi!" He yells back bored," Or you know I'll just eat." He says humming to himself before taking a piece.

" OH NO YOU DON'T EMO BOY!!" He yells before telling the two he assumes are Kuroo and Bokuto a simple 'come on in', " Hmph I am not emo for you information I am just truly handsome and godlike not emo."

"I don't know Himuro? You have the black hair and the covering half your face going on that even Akaashi would agree your emo!" Bokuto happily yelled sitting next to Takao," That is rude it's simply just the way I've always had my hair even when I was a little kid." He proudly says though his ears were tinted pink," Ah so you were born emo." Kuroo says taking a piece of sushi.

This earned him a chuckle from Bokuto and Takao and a punch to the arm from Himuro along with a ' It's not emo its fabulous'.

"Soooo you guys really are Bokuto and Kuroo?" Takao finally asks. They simply just say 'duh what did you think we looked like' well from Kuroo at least since Bokuto was already stuffing his face.

"Hm well I don't know me and Tats-chan were talking about it and we thought you'd be average height maybe like around mine and also I don't think we'd be expecting some guys with terribly died hair and another with some weird witchcraft like hair." He simply states never breaking eye contact with Kuroo.

"First of all my hair isn't terribly dyed and if you think so you should see Kenma's." Bokuto finally says flashing him a bright smile. Kuroo sent a glare to him since he was the one that dyed Kenma's hair (that isn't canon)

Kuroo cleared his throat to get their attentions," Well me and Bo were also talking about it and we both thought you'd be taller mister shorter than everybody in this room and I also never thought Himuro would be emo but Bo did and to that I owe him twenty, thanks Himuro." Kuroo grumbly says fishing out his wallet to pull out a twenty to give to Bokuto who happily smiled at him despite the fact he wasn't done chewing." Also what are you guys first years?" Bokuto happily says.

"Takao is and I'm a second year." Himuro says slightly upset with Bokuto calling him emo.

"The shortest and youngest, must suck bro." Kuroo laughs to which Takao crossed his arm and mutters a whatever.

"Enough about me and emo boy what about you guys?" Takao quickly says though emo boy kicked him for that remark," Me and Bo are third years." He proudly says puffing out his chest with Bokuto.

"Whatever my boyfriends taller than you anyway." Takao dramatically says laying himself on top of Kuroo," and his hairs better looking than the both of you guys combined." He goes on now stretching to Himuro who simply just kicked his head.

"Your boyfriend maybe taller but nobody has better hair than Akaashi." Bokuto said now laying down on Himuro." Guys we all know that Kenma has the best hair like have you felt it. Silk wishes it was as soft as Kenma's hair you birds." Kuroo says now flipping Takao over before laying down on him despite Takao's protest of 'you'll break my back' ' tall people shouldn't be allowed to do this' and his personally favorite 'cats aren't allowed on hawks cause clearly that's the cooler animal you dufis'. Bokuto laughed before laying down on Kuroo." I hope you guys haven't forgotten my Atsushi who despite his looks cares deeply about his precious hair and plus it smells like strawberries." He says before laying on top of Bokuto.

"Okay let's get off him before he passes out." Him I do says getting off of Bokuto who reluctantly does the same before both have to force Kuroo off a barely breathing Takao.

"I *pant* *pant* am never- *deep breathes* ever *pants* invit- *shallow breathing* *pant*- ing you guys *deep breathes* over *few more pants* AGAIN!!!" He yells before he faints.

"Uhhhhh where do we hide the body?" They all ask in perfect synch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for you Himuro fans I just had to put that 'emo' part there and I didn't mean to make it go on with the story but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also I have a heascanon that Bokuto says Akaashi's name normally when he's not around. Takao isn't dead y'all but more to come


	10. Four bro's having a manly sleepover Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three after like two days. They play truth or dare ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what to write with them so here have more randomness. Mentions of kinks (a lot more than I intended) so yeah but they will not be written out its just for comedy (or to humiliate each other)

Takao began to slowly wake up to the sun hitting his face.

'I don't remember every going outside and why am I in the backyard and where are the other three?" He thought as he slowly began to sit up.

"OH MY GOD GUYS HE'S ALIVE!!!" He heard someone shout.

"OH THANK JESUS I WAS NOT READY TO GO TO JAIL!" Another person yells, already crying.

"FIRST OF ALL WE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO JAIL. WE WHERE HIDING THE BODY IDIOT, THEY WOULD HAVE NEVER FOUND IT." Another voice says sounding calm despite the fact that he was screaming the loudest.

"What do you mean you were hiding the body? And why am in ropes??? And why is there a giant hole in my back yard???" Takao finally asks.

"To answer your questions, 1 emo boy thought we should bury the evidence while we still had the chance, 2 Kuroo was being kinky, and 3 where else do you think we could hide a body without being caught." Bokuto answered. The two black haired boys stabbed his ribs out of anger and revenge.

"That's great to know, Kuroo I would've never thought you were the kinky type but I was proven wrong, but could you untie me now!! Having your arms behind your back isn't as comfortable as you think." He stated, kicking his feet a little.

With a 'I'm sure you'd like it if you were tied for Midorima' Kuroo untied him and was punched for that comment.

"Wait......you guys thought you killed me and instead of calling an ambulance you decide to bury me..........in my own back yard!?!!?? Takao looked straight at them as they all refused to make eye contact as they muttered 'yes'

"Unbelievable, like seriously you guys just bury a person without a second thought!" He said giving them a scolding look.

"In all fairness I've seen enough cop shows to know that that's a better choice than to go to jail." Kuroo says making eye contact with him.

"I'd love to yell at you but I would've done the same so let's go back inside and play video games or something." He says as he enters the house.

"Oh how about we play truth or dare!!!" Bokuto yells happily jumping onto him until he agrees.

"Alright who's gonna go first?" Himuro asks as he sits on the floor," rock papper scissors to decide?" He asks, he received a loud no from a certain short person in the room." Okay well I'll make the rules. Rule #1 Nothing to inappropriate, okay some of us like to have dignity, Rule #2 Nothing that has to do with confessing to the person we like and lastly Rule #3 You can only chicken out once but you have to do one dare from everybody else but it can't be the same one." He said. They all nodded.

"Oh well I'll go first, Kuroo truth or dare?" Bokuto asks as he lays down on the couch.

"Truth." He responds and receives a 'lame' from Takao." Okay was the rope thingy really a kink of yours?" He asks giving him a slight smirk as he already knows the answer." Yes." He quietly mutters but is loud enough to be heard." OH MY GOD!!! YOU USED YOUR KINK ON ME!!" Takao yells falling off of Bokuto's legs in shock," Hey I never said I liked the way you looked tied up." Kuroo quickly responds shoving his blushing face into a pillow.

"Okay settle down you two, Kuroo its alright you don't have to be ashamed of what you like you perv." Himuro says rubbing his back even though he's smirking.

"OH SHUT IT, MOM!!! TAKAO TRUTH OR DARE?!??!?" He yells still blushing." Uhhhh dare!" He quickly answers without thinking. To this Kuroo smirks at." Okay I dare you to let us tickle you for a whole minute or until you're begging us to stop to which then you get to do a dare from all of us.." Kuro says giving him a kind smile despite his evil and unforgivable dare." O-okay yeah give me your worst." He stammered to which they all giggled before closing in on him.

Takao had discovered something that day and what he had discovered is that he's a lot more tickilish that should be humanly possible.

Bokuto had set up a timer on his phone for one minute.

Himuro had gotten his feet, Kuroo had his sides, and lastly Bokuto had his armpits and in synch they started off painfully slow, he could handle that, and then Kuroo started going slightly faster to which he began to giggle '50 seconds' and then Bokuto began fast- extremely fast, to which he began to laugh uncontrollably '42 seconds left' and he was in tears and that's when Kuroo began to go faster and he felt like he couldn't breath '36 seconds' and finally Himuro brought the final strike and began to run his nails ghostly yet hard over his feet in an incredible pace, then he began to beg for them to stop. 

" STOPPP *laughter* *gasps* PLEASEEE * laughter* *panting* YOU WIN *heavy breathing* I GIVE UP!!!" He yelled and began to wipe his tears as they stopped.

"Bro you had twenty eight seconds left." Bokuto chuckled and showed him his phone. Takao groaned at how now he had to do three different dares.

Himuro laughed before saying ' how he had no clue Takao was that ticklish'.

"Okay now that that's over with do you want to do your dares now or at the end?" Bokuto asked clapping his hands in front of him. Takao grunted before saying 'later' a mistake he made.

"Okay. Bokuto truth or dare?" Takao asked." Dare!" He answered immediately." Okay you have to put one sock from all of us in your mouth, without spitting it out, for a whole minute." Takao finished giving him a slight smirk. 

Bokuto thought about it for a minute before agreeing to it. Slowly they all pulled out a sock. Himuro's was the cleanest since it was is first time wearing them. Takao's was somewhat decent not that clean but not that dirty though it did have a terrible taste it made Bokuto gag. Kuroo's was, to simply put it, disgusting once white socks are now whitish-brownish and were sweaty as well so it was only natural that Bokuto spat it out of his mouth immediately.

"Brokuto it has to be one of ALL our socks so put it back in your mouth." Takao happily said before putting duct tape on his mouth so he didn't have a chance to spit it out again.

They all watched in amusement as Bokuto gagged at the socks in his mouth and only showed concerned when he almost started crying but luckily the timer went off.

"Kuroo, bro, Kubroo you gotta wash your laundry more." Bokuto said as he put a piece of gum in his mouth.

"But for now Bromuro, truth or dare?" Bokuto asked.  
"I've seen you idiots, no offense, so truth." He stated giving them a polite but sly smile." Okay, then are you still a virgin pretty boy?" Bokuto asked giving him a sly smile of his own. To this Himuro blushed at like a mad man." I am." He said facing away from them. They all gave him a kind but mischievous smile, ignoring the fact that they are to.

"Okay how about we give Takao his last dares now." He suggested. They all looked at each other before nodding their agreement.

"Okay I'll go first. I dare you to drink a whole bottle of hot sauce without throwing any of it up." Himuro said before going to the kitchen to get him the bottle.

It was times like this that Takao was so happy that his family loved spicy food.

He grabber the bottle from Himuro with a glare before chugging it down much to the amazement of them all." Before you ask my family is a really big fan of spicy food so this is nothing." He smugly says much to the irritation of Himuro.

"Okay my turn! I dare you to run the whole block in nothing but your underwear!" Bokuto happily yells giving him a cheeky grin.

Takao only grunted but complied and took all his cloth off except for his underwear which were light orange boxers. He received a 'Dude if I wasn't after Kenma I'd bang you.'from Kuroo.

With that he began to jog around his neighborhood and much to his embarrassment the neighbors kids were having a bake sale and the parents were clearly not happy with his almost nudity he also had passed some kids from school to which he happily waved at.

When he returned they gave him a water bottle as tehy laughed at him from the ground.

"Hahaha very funny now give me the last date already." He muttered to Kuroo who only gave him a peace sign.

"Okay I dare you to call the nearest pizza place and order a large pepperoni, a large all meat lovers, and lastly a large cheese pizza's." Kuroo lazly said as he dropped himself onto the couch," but you have to answer in nothing but your boxers. He finished. Takao only hfmphed at him as he ordered the pizza's.

It seems as though he just loved getting humiliated cause the one person delivering his pizza was no other than Akashi Seijuroo himself.

"A-ah Takao it seems like you're um having a wild t-time." He stammered blushing at the sight of one of his friends boyfriend almost naked," I'm sure you have your reason f-for doing this and while you do have a nice body can you just pay me so I can go!" He continued now blushing like crazy.

"Of course but I just got one question, WHY ARE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE DELIVERING PIZZA'S???? YOUR FAMILY IS RICH DO YOH REALLY NEED THIS JOB!!" He half said half yelled.

"Yes we are but a friend of mine, Hayama do you remember him he had blondish hair- it doesn't matter, asked me to fill in for him today since he was sick and I couldn't just say no." He answered letting the awkward silence fall on them.

"So do I tell Midorima about this?"

"Only if you want Furi to know that you called me hot."

"Okay so I'm gonna leave and pretend this never happened, so see ya." Akashi said as left.

In the living room there were three people crying from laughter.

"Kuroo I'm gonna beat your ass to next week." Was his only respond as he set the pizza down and began to eat the cheese one still mostly undressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no clue how guy sleepover works so sorry to you male readers since I'm probably wrong. I don't think your a perv if you like 'that' kind of stuff I just kinda like Himuro being a jerk.


	11. Four bro's having a manly sleepover Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is suppose to be the end of their sleepover but i lied xp so here, they prank call random people and I introduce some new characters ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ next chapter will hopefully be the end to their sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I don't even know anymore (not like I ever knew) but here y'all go and now for my excuse for being so inconsistent: extreme writers block. Btw it has what the adults would say inappropriate language so yeah

They had finished eating the pizza's and were in their pajama's (Himuro wearing a big purple shirt that clearly didn't belong to him and some sweats- his casual clothes in his bag, Bokuto had thrown his clothes somewhere but nobody knows where and was an owl printed onezie , Kuroo had a shirt that read 'if you don't think I'm goodlicking than you're inpurrect!' and in his boxers that were gray with blue stripes, and Takao was still in his boxers.)

"Okay so what do y'all wanna do?" Takao asked,

"Akaashi!" Bokuto ever so happily answered, 

"I mean something that you can actually do and not fantasize about." He quickly responded," Sick burn brokao!" Kuroo quipped in leaving Himuro to comfort Bokuto.

"Oooh I got an idea!" Himuro said leaving them in 'suspense' as he mentally claimed it," Let's prank call people!" He excitedly finished jumping up a bit. 'Meh' the three said in synch before acting excited when they saw Himuro's sad faced.

"Okay but first-" 

"Let me take a selfie"

"Let me take a picture of your dead body if you interrupt me again bitch." Takao said glaring at Kuroo before he continued.

"But first Kuroo let me take a picture of your shirt." He said, whipping out his phone from god knows where before taking the photo.

"Why'd you wanna take a picture of my shirt, bro? Kuroo asked giving him a confused look.' He really does look like a cat' thought Himuro and Takao.

"I'm sending it to my cousin, Izuki." He answered showing him the picture along with his other messages.

"Bro two things, 1. Izu-chan??? Just why. 2. Why would you send it to him?? I lied I actually have another question, why does it say ' I bet you something else on Midorima looks like a carrot insert pervert face'." Bokuto smirked at him but had confusion written all over his eyes.

"Well to answer your questions, 1. Cause its cute Boku-chan ;), 2. Cause his eagle ass likes them bad puns. And 3. Don't read my messages and I think you know what I'm implying ;)." Takao answered with an impressively straight face.

"He says 'thanks cat guy' and 'I'm gonna send this to my apprentice!'" He said before putting his phone away somewhere where the sun don't shine (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (in his pillow case).

"Who's his apprentice?" The cat and owl asked.

"Akashi-kun!" Himuro answered after deeming it the right time to speak. (Lol I just wanted him to have more lines)

"You mean the crazy redheaded guy?? But why??" Kuroo asked extremely confused.

"He can't make jokes and Izu-chan likes to make puns and jokes so put two and two together." Takao answered before winking at both of them.

"Okay back to business, who do we call first?" Himuro asked sitting down on the couch ever so graciously.

"Hmmmmmmmm oh I got it Brokao let me use your phone real fast!" Bokuto happily said before ripping the phone out of Takao's hands, (rip Takao's hands 2k16) as he quickly dialed a number before handing the phone over to Himuro.

They waited in silence before someone answered," Yo this Tendou how can thee help thou?" The voice on the other line said. They all made random hand motions at him before he blurted out random stuff," Do you have a best friend? And if so what's his name its um urgent!"awkward silence," I do, his names Ushijima, why do you ask?" Tendou said cocking his head to the right as if they could see him,"uhhhh well cause um oh um yeah cause he's actually dying right now like he's choking on some food in house right now and like he's turning purple, goodbye now." Himuro said quickly throwing the phone to Kuroo so he could hide his blushing face in his hands.

"Dude bro what the actual fuck?" Kuroo said snapping his head towards him," I don't know I panicked and gwauhhhh I don't know I just said whatever." Himuro tried to explain (still blushing like crazy). He only received amused glares from the others.

They all ran towards the window when they heard someone yelling only to see a redhead with short purple boxers and blue socks with little yellow stars on them screaming "USHIIIIIIIIII DON'T DIE ON ME!!!! USHIIIIIII!!!!" From across the street, tripping into mud only to continue running.

"Btw bromuro that is the guy you pranked called." Kuroo snorted before laughing.

Bokuto was on the ground crying and laughing while Takao had put a hand on Himuro's shoulder trying to suppress a laugh only to fail when he saw the Tendou guy still running.

"You guys are such dicks!" Himuro grumbled before sitting back down." Okay, Bokuto let me see your phone." He said having a mischievous look in his eyes. He quickly dialed the number before throwing it to Kuroo.

"Hello this is Hayama ~ what do you want?" A cheerful voice said," Ah yes sir I'm hear to discuss your obsession with cheese." Kuroo answered giving all of then a wink, " Ah wrong number I'm allergic to cheese and idiots and I can already feel my allergies coming up so talk to you never ~." He cheerfully said before hanging up on the stranger, humming a random tune." Well that didn't go as expected." Kuroo said frowning at the guys- Hayama's reaction." Bro he straight up burned you." Bokuto wheezed," Oh please like you could do any better!" Kuroo 'hmphed'.

"It's your turn Takao!" Himuro said handing him his phone. Kuroo quickly typed the numbers before handing the phone to Takao." Ah hello Lev speaking!" Came another cheerful voice," Ah r-re-ra-rel- it doesn't matter I was actually wondering when you where planning on coming here!" Takao sweetly asked, lust all over Hus voice." Ah sorry mister but I am in a relationship and, no offense, you seem disgusting so no thanks." He happily said before hanging up and going back to the couch to continue cuddling with Yaku." Hell me and Kuroo are forever rejected." Takao said before taking Kuroo's phone and dialing a number.

"Kise-kun speaking, how may I help you!" A cheerful voice said. They all sat there in silence as they realized how much his and Bokuto's voice were alike." Uhhh yeah wait Kise as in Kise Ryouta the model?" Bokuto asked genuinely interested." Mhmm." He responded before he began talking about how he had to go." No wait I'm a big fan do you mind if we talk a bit more?" Bokuto whined, they all thought it was cause he just liked hearing his own voice, literally." Aww of course anything for a fan." Kise happily answered before they started talking about random things and how big of a fan Bokuto was and how he thinks he's handsome, but not as handsome as Akaashi. This went on for 23 minutes before Takao hung up on him, ignoring Bokuto's whining.

"Well we failed at that what now?" Himuro asked.

"Let's talk about our manly feelings towards the person we love as partners."

"Yeah sure why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like I was serious y'all when I said I'd make Takao and Izuki cousins so if you don't like it just tell me and I'll like switch them to really close friends. Seriously though like sorry to y'all boys cause like how do guys have sleepovers, do y'all even call them sleepovers???


	12. Four bro's having a manly sleepover Part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol so here comes the end to their manly sleepover ;)! Here's them manly feelings and what they dream about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol here y'all go, I wasn't planning on updating til Saturday but like I've had this in my head all day so yeah.

"Okay Takao since you're the only one with a boyfriend you go first." Kuroo purred (why does he purr you ask, why do owls hoot? Because I made so). 

Takao gave him a little nod before he started," You see my dear Kuroo back in middle school my team had lost to his, then again every team lost to them, and so I had decided that when I went to high school I would defeat him and laugh at his weeping face- I'm joking I just planned on beating well maybe I did want to see him but just a little- but fate had another thing planned for me," he said taking a seat on one of the stools he had set in the living room for the sleepover.

He continued," And so it twas the first day of practice- no not volleyball, basketball- and would you believe that the guy I wanted to defeat was there and boy I was angry but did I show it- no cause I was a mature man. And so instead of trying to defeat him, I decided to make him respect me, though I did admire him, and so I became his partner and bestfriend. Going on I still hadn't realized I had feelings for him until we had come up with a play of our own and you know what that play involved unbelievable trust in one another-that's right the tsuntsun trusted me so much that he would already be in shooting form even though he didn't have the ball and like when we first did I realized that the feelings I had for my best friend were more than just that but like don't tell him I told y'all this cause I may have lied and said I had feelings for him since practice- I mean technically I did but yeah." He finished, smiling fondly as he remembered all of this.

"Bro that was beautiful like dang like wow y'all should've gotten together a long time ago." Kuroo said wiping away tears (cause let's face it, he's the type to like romance stories). Bokuto just made incoherent noises from the ground will Himuro hugged him and made no sense (and let's face it so are the other two).

"Okay Kuroo it's your turn so shoot." Takao said totally ignoring Kuroo when he said 'I don't shoot, I serve'.

He quickly cleared his throat before he started," Okay well first mine won't be as long or as romantic as Takao," he started-giving Takao a wink before continuing" Okay so as one of you guys know me and Kenma have always been friends like since childhood and so we've always been around and each other and stuff so I always thought that the feelings I had for him were platonic or like mutual if you will. He said spinning around on the floor," But then we had a training camp thingy and he uhhhhhhh he made a new friend named Hinata, adorable little ray of sunshine will get along with him if you actually met him, and like he was happy to talk to him and at first I thought I was just being protective but no when he canceled our plans so he could hang out with him and I realized that the feelings I have for him aren't platonic or mutual there...there..there romantic..." He finished wiping away a couple of tears (I'm so sorry Kuroo).

"Oh my god Kurooooooo I'm so sorryyyyyyy!!!!" Himuro said hugging the life out of him," What are you sorry about?" Kuroo replied not knowing what to do,"I don't know but I know you'll end up with Kenma!!" He replied still crying on him." Uhhhhh alright but can you get off of me, your snot is getting all over me!" Kuroo said trying to pry Himuro off of him who only clung on harder.

"Awwwwww poor Kurooo how could he not returnnnnn your feelingsssss!!!!" Cried Takao on the floor covering his sobs into his pillow. Bokuto was on the floor trying to cover his crys into the floor despite the fact that he heard this multiple times.

"Okay, okay Himuro it's your turn." Kuroo finally said, being able to pry Himuro off of him.

He sniffles a bit more before nodding," Alright well mine isn't a tear jerker like y'alls." He said giving them a small smile before continuing, " So like I just came back from America (it took all the self control I had to not make him say Murica) and so since ball is clearly life I joined the basket ball, and plus I wanted to defeat my little bro- I didn't but like whatever I'm not salty about it or anything >:-( but- back to the story and so I like any normal person I noticed his gigantic 6'10 ft ass and so not only did I notice his tallness I also noticed he had purple hair like ????? what is up with his hair now that I think about it all of GoM have weird hair- thats not the point, okay so I was like he's fairly attractive I guess I'll befriend him and the first thing he told me was 'if your terrible I'll just crush you' and that's when I fell for him and that's also when I realized he's seme ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ~)." He finished somewhat smirking and somewhat blushing. The others looked at him like -_-.

"Ahemmm its Bokuto's turn." He said turning to the owl looking guy," Ah well I'm gonna try to keep this as short as possible so the creator can keep this light and happy and to ruin the sadness Kuroo had set up!" He finished giving the others a thumbs up," OI, DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!!!" They all yelled in synch.

"Okay, okay then I'll start, well first thing first that boy is a 100/10 like he has god like features like if he spat on me I'd be grateful, okay enough about his inhumanly beauty but like he also has a great personality like not only is he patient with my moods swings, and he knows what to say to me when I'm in one, but he's also super smart and he's shorter than me which is like a bonus but like god do I love that man!" He finished his golden eyes sparkling with happiness and a wide smile on his face.

"That twas beautiful man but I'm tired so lets sleep, yeah?" Takao asked rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock- it was like 12:46 in the morning. They all nodded and followed him to his room. So his room is big enough for all four of them, it had a desk with a lamp on its right and a couple of notebooks on it along with several pictures of him and Shin-chan doing things ;), its just them playing basketball.

They all just fell on the ground and went to sleep.

~Himuro's dream ~  
It was dark and windy and no noises except for the footsteps of two people.  
"Atsushi what are we gonna do they'll find us soon," he cried, stopping abruptly staring at the giant who happened to be wearing knights armor.  
"Prince Muro-chin it doesn't matter as long as we have each other!" He replied kneeling down to take one of his hands,  
"Oh Atsushi, yeah, let's keep going until they find us and even when they find us we'll keep going!" He said smiling at the man, a few tears falling down before it began to blur  
~End of his dream~ lol might make that it into a fic

~Bokuto's dream~  
Akaashi in an owl suit- that is all  
~End of his dream~

~Kuroo's dream~  
"Kuroo can you actually sweep me off my sleep?" Kenma asked, looking at him with wide golden eyes.  
"Of course I can Ken-kun!" Kuroo cheerfully answered as he picked him up and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Don't call me Ken-kun just call me Kenma." He said blushing slightly as he looked up at him before leaning up to meet his lips before things went blurry.  
~End of Kuroo's dream~

~Takao's dream  
"Shin-chan what do you want to do once your out of college?" He asked, taking a sip of his soda.  
"I want- no I plan to make you my husband." He said smiling at him and giving him a wink.  
He giggled before saying," No I'm being serious like what are your hopes and dreams?" He said as he started leaning against his boyfriend.  
"Well if you insist my hopes are to always be with you and to raise a child with you obviously oh and my dream is to have you by my side no matter what." He finished giving Takao a small smile before leaning forward and sealing their lips with a kiss and then it all went blurry.  
~End of Takao's~

Morning

"So Takao when do you plan on having us again?" The three of them said crowding around the front door.

"Never!" Was all that was heard before the door was shut.

"RUDE!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I don't know what the next chapter will be about but like it'll have the Rakuzen ( how is it spelled cause I just guessed) team in it. *spoiler if you haven't read knb extra game* yes I know Akashi and Mido do that play but like I'm gonna ignore that......also I don't hate KenHina but they're (personally) more of a Brotp tbh.


	13. Lol let's through in some Rakuzan parings in there pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't actually a chapter chapter like its a beginning chapter and pretty much next chapter they're all going to be hanging out.( Except Nebuya cause I find him annoying and hard to write, lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol its not in the tags but MayuReo are together in this cause I just love them and the ship plus I threw in some AkaFuri and IzuHaya/HayaIzu! Don't ask why I make Hayama talk like that...just don't. Also sorry for Mayu's potty mouth

*At the Rakuzan gym/locker rooms (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)*

"Okay so guys I was thinking we could hang out today or something!" Akashi said, changing to his school uniform.

"But Sei-chan I promised Mayu-chan that I'd hang out with him today." Reo answered with a somewhat whiny voice that still sounded pretty cute.

"~Why don't you just invite him big sis Reo~" Hayama happily told him taking off his T-shirt and shorts, standing in his pink boxers.

"Lol yeah he's really gonna be excited to see the ol' team again yeah so Akashi are you gonna use him again or should I just tell him to leave?" Reo not so happily replied.

Hayama gave him an unimpressed look while Akashi gave him a rather hurt but scolding look. 'Asshole' they both thought.

"Actually ,Reo, you should invite him I'd like too see him again and I'm sure the rest of us would to!" Akashi said giving him an unresistible smile.

And with that Reo's motherly instincts kicked in and he realized that he was screwed.

"Ughhhhhh fine but if we break up I'm quitting the team and tell Furi-chan that you like him Sei-chan and I'll also tell Izuki that you like him as well Hayama." He begrudgingly replied, taking out his phone to call his precious Mayu-chan!!!( why did I make Reo like this)

"Psshhhh I don't like Izuki Shun nope not at all like no way Jose he's just an enemy- a sweet huggable enemy with great puns and a beautiful face and I bet he has a nice body to like I'm positive he has a nice ass like I'd like to see him without shorts, HECK, I'd like to see him without clothes but wait no I don't like him not one bit!!" Hayama embarrassingly replied, shaking his head multiple times.

"Okay yeah and I don't like Furihata." Akashi rudely replied, fixing his tie.

In reply was only a blushing, stuttering mess that we call Hayama.

"Okay so I asked him and well he's not too happy about our date being ruined but he agreed to it on the condition that Sei-chan pays for everything." Reo stated, putting his hair up (okay buy someone draw this) before putting it down again.

"Cheap bastard!" Akashi muttered before agreeing to it.

They all walked down to the gates to meet up with Mayuzumi but before any could say a greeting he beat them to it.

"Hello my precious angel, random happy cheetah guy, the absolute asshole who has no fucks for anybody else's feelings!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell me is it IzuHaya or HayaIzu? Lol I swear I'm not trying to break these into parts or different storylines it just kinda happens. I don't think I've mentioned how much I love Hayama, Reo, and Mayuzumi.


	14. Lol let's through in some Rakuzan parings in there pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they're officially hanging out lol. Parks are nice (－ｏ⌒)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but I don't even remember when I started shipping MayuReo like I just one day started liking it randomly lol. Ducks........that is all

"Wow okay first of all rude Mayuzumi-san, and for your information I do care about others feelings just like I care about my own, asshole." Akashi replied, somewhat hurt, 'You use a guy one time and its the end of the world- geez!" Akashi thought to himself.

"Yeah I guess that was rude of me I mean you only used me as a pawn to win and oh yeah we still lost." He rudely replied.( Mayu what are you even saying,why are you evening saying this)

"Okay boys calm down. Just let bye gones be bye gones." Reo calmly said, giving them the ol puppy dog look that only a monster could resist.

"*sigh* alright fine. You look very handsome today Mayuzumi-san. Did you do something new with your hair?" Akashi awkwardly asked him.

"Nope same hairystyle since day one but thanks for trying." He snarkly replied.

"~As much fun as it is to see you two awkwardly interact with each other, I'm bored so let's go do something!~" Hayama cheerfully said as him and Reo walked off.

With a sigh the other two quickly followed without actually knowing where they're going.

"~Okay so I was thinking we could go to the park!~" Hayama stated, looking back to the other two. He received a few sures before taking the lead to some park near by that had little ducks and a few other birds.

"Ooooh this place is so romantic. Don't ya think Mayu-chan?" Reo sangish intertwining his and Mayu's hands together.

"Yeah sure why not." Mayuzumi replied gripping Reo's hands a little too tight as they walked by the pond.

"~OOOOOOH GUYS WE CAN PET THE DUCKS- WE CAN PET THEM OOOOOH AKASHI CAN WE PET THEM PRETTY PLEASEEEEEE!!!!~" Hayama cheerfully yelled, grabbing Akashi's wrist (much to his dismay) and dragged him to the edge of the pond.

"Oooh let's go Mayu-chan!!" Reo happily said trying to force him to move but it seemed as if he where frozen in place.

The three of then turned their heads to see a very tense Mayuzumi with a very scared facial expression along with paler than usual skin.

"Ughhhh is everything alright there Mayuzumi-san?" Akashi asked with genuine care."~You can tell us if any things wrong!!~" Hayama chirped in.

"I'm scared of ducks." He muttered being unable to be heard by anybody.

"C'mon babe you can tell us." Reo said wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He said it again still too low even for Reo to hear and he is like right there.

"Oh for peeps sake just spit it out already." Akashi aggressively said putting his hands on his hips.

"I'M SCARED OF DUCKS OKAY!!!!!!!" He screeched putting his hands to his reddening face as he revealed his embarrassing secret.

"You're......scared.......of.......ducks?" Akashi asked before bursting into laughter at his childish fear. (If you have the fear I'm sorry to be making fun of it.)

"I'm sorry *snorts of laughter* ba...babe but *more laughter* thats hilarious." Reo wheezed, clutching his stomach from laughing to hard.

Hayama was just on the ground in tears.

"It's not funny okay!" Mayuzumi said, starting to get angry, giving them all a glare despite his red cheeks.

"Okay, okay, its pretty funny but care to explain why your soooo scared of ducks." Akashi said wiping away a tear.

"It happened when I was in 3rd. We were in a school field trip and we had gone to some aquarium thingy and we had started off with the petting part I guess and so we were suppose to be in pairs but I was alone, that's not unusual though, and so it was my turn to pet the ducks. Okay so it was both the young and the older and I had started to pet this young one and it was super cute and I guess I must have petted it wrong because than it started crying and it bite me so I had started crying- don't laugh at me it hurt like hell- and I guess the other ducks heard and so now I have 20+ ducks young and old attacking me and biting me so I start running and crying and then I run into the turtle tank, break it and then have turtles biting me. And the turtles stopped after like 5 seconds but the ducks didn't so I'm in the corner crying and getting bitten and like 5 minutes later someone finally realizes that I'm crying and so they finally get rid of the ducks and I'm covered in bite marks AND scratches and tears so I go home and like I couldn't move for weeks and that's how I developed my fear of those devious little devils." He finishes his story, holding Reo's hand tightly for support.

"~Okay dude you were like six and small so I'm pretty sure ducks can't harm you anymore.~" Hayama says putting a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Okay let's go and pet some ducks and I promise you Mayuzumi-san they won't attack." Akashi says giving him a reassuring smile.

Mayu gave him an unsure look but Reo gave him a kiss on the lips to soothe him ((´∀`)(/^▽^)/). With a sigh he agreed.

Not even a minute later were they sprinting out with 100+ ducks after them and a crying Mayuzumi being carried by Reo, yelling 'I told you guys they were devious devils'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I swear I wasn't trying to make Mayu an asshole! Okay so as y'all can tell this is more American than Japanese and you guessed it I'm from America so yeah.


	15. Lol let's through in some Rakuzan parings in there pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for like an hour and I can't sleep so here y'all go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm not setting up your expectations cause I won't be this consistent XD. Time to actually put some pairings in this.

They were at a random bench catching their breath (apart from Mayuzumi who refused to speak to them)

"~Okay we're sorry Mayuzumi, you were right those things are little devils~" Hayama breathed out still slightly wheezing but this wasn't enough for Mayu to talk to.

"Oooooh come on babe you know we didn't mean to upset you and make you cry like I think we're never going back and I know I'm never getting near a duck again." Reo said putting his arms around his neck but was to ignored.

"*sigh* We can go to that one restaurant that you wanted to go to and yes I'm paying for all of us." Akashi said.

"Alrighty let's go then!" Mayu somewhat cheerfully said that before starting to walk off but not before kissing Reo on the cheek.

~at some random restaurant that us most likely a Chinese place, do they even have that it Japan? ~

"Okay but listen here Ishimaru is such an underappreciated character like *spoiler for danganronpa* how can you not like him, his best friend killed his friend and he cried and denied it so much that he willingly chose himself knowing the consequences but no he risked it all for him- his first and best friend- and in the end he only grew stronger because of it, still never truly believing that he could be a murderer. Plus did you not see him with that white hair and all that and also THAT was his first friend like in their highschool and he finally made a friend so don't tell me you don't like him and if you say that one more time I'm gonna fight you, (ง'̀-'́)ง!!!" Mayu ever so gracefully finished, getting upset at Akashi who had stated that 'Ishimaru was a decent but not great character'.

"Okay that's true but like um yeah like I actually can't think of anything to counter that with but he's still a decent character- not that special." Akashi finished.

Mayuzumi did not give a (to simply put it) fuck if they were I'm public he was going to knock some sense into that 'absolute asshole'. He quickly reached for Akashi's face and let's just say the bruise growing on Akashi's face was enough proof not to disagree with Mayuzumi but boy was he not done, when Akashi wasn't looking he spat in his drink.

"Jesus Mayuzumi-san its just a character and hey don't swing at me again!" Akashi said putting his hands to protect his face.

"Excuse me but could we borrow some chopsticks if you guys have an extra one?" Asked a timid voice from behind their booth.

Ahhhhh poor Akashi looked like a wimp in front of his crush and friend- god just kill him now.

"Ooh Akashi-kun is that you- why do you have a bruise? Why are you flinching?" Kuroko asked not at all totally loving his humiliation (lol he's kinda a sadist).

"Ah you see I just learned to not call Mayuzumi-sans favorite character just a decent character- even though Byakuya is better!" Akashi said slightly embarrassed when Furi laughed.

"Oh hell no!!!" Mayu yelled diving back for Akashi's face- being held back by Reo and Hayama, "DID YOUR PRESTIGIOUS ASS JUST SAY THAT ASSHOLE IS BETTER THAN ISHIMARU WAIT NO IT MAKES SENSE THAT AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU WOULD LIKE HIM- THAT'S IT I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!!" To say he doesn't like Byakuya would be the biggest understatement of the world.

"Really you like Byakuya, I always thought he was jerk- personally I like Chihiro." Furi stated somewhat shyly but began to shrink (metaphorically) away once him and Akashi made eye contact.

"You see this guy gets it, you should learn from him Akashi." Mayu not so kindly stated.

You should Akalearn more!" Izuki not so cleverly said though this earned a laugh from Hayama to which he beamed at.

"Okay but like *spoiler alert* he actually survived and did your guys did- that's right no they didn't." Akashi rudely said, slightly offended.

"*spoiler alert* Makes sense that the asshole got to live and not the actual good characters that had more development in one episode than him throughout the whole entire series." Furi shot back now getting fired up!

Everybody was stunned at what Furi said since he barely even spoke and now he was ready to have an argument with the Akashi.

"I like him." Mayu said fist bumping him much to Akashi's dismay, before asking a question "So IshiMonda or MondaChihiro?"

"IshiMondaChihiro."

"Oh Jesus Christ marry me!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But guys seriously if you don't like Ishimaru, fight em (ง'̀-'́)ง like Mayu is me in this story. Lol okay I started to put my opinion in this but I really don't like Byakuya, sorry.


	16. Lol let's through in some Rakuzan parings in there pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all but more IzuHaya/HayaIzu (someone tell me what their ship name is) and Akafuri. Honestly just random stuff. P.s they'll actually eat once I do some research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took all the willpower I had to not keep going on with Danganronpa, lol those are all me opinions btw- don't kill me! MayuReo shall be the death of me I swear to god

"MAYU-CHAN!!!" Reo said giving him a rude glare deciding to ignore him, and his stupid face.

"I was just happy Reo like do you not know how hard it is to find people that actually appreciate Ishimaru but also ship IshiMandoChihiro close to impossible that's how hard it is babe!" Mayu said in his defense (seriously though I love Ishi and I love that ship, my ot3) giving him a passionate kiss on his cheek- it was soft and smooth as usual.

"Awwww you guys are so cute, when'd you guys start going out?" Furi (cutely) asked, resting his chin on his hands.

Jesus Christ this is how Akashi I'd gonna die.

"Ah well you see it was slightly after the winter cup, I accidentally ran into him in the halls and he happened to be reading Servamp (why do I keep adding other anime into this??? This world may never know!!!) and I just happened to be on the same volume on him so we started talking and eventually we were up almost all night just talking about servamp, the stars, anything in general and that's when he let slip up that he always thought my beauty could rival the stars! And you should have seen him all blushing and stuttering to make up some excuse ahh he almost broke a leg trying to get down my roof. And so yeah then we started going out!" Reo said, intertwining their fingers once again.

Mayu was red and if he was breathing nobody could tell though he did let out a stutter once in a while.

"Awwwww that's so romantic!!" Furi said smiling at Mayu's embarrassment."I'm actually a fan of romance to be honest." He continued giving them an awkward smile that killed Akashi inside.

"ROMANCE IS SOOO GOOD!!!" Akashi yelled after slamming his fist down on the table causing a couple of tables to look at them.

"Uhhhhh y-yeah but Twilig-" Furi started before getting interrupted," OH MY GOSH YESSSS TWILIGHT WAS SO GOOD LIKE TEAM EDWARD AM I RIGHT!!!???" He continued feeling himself growing redder at every word that came out of his mouth, redder at ever chuckle that mocked him, redder everytime Furi gave him that slight awkward smile.

"I was actually g-going to say that T-twilight wasn't that great and I a-am actually team Jacob...." He awkwardly finished giving him a slight smile.

"YEAH TOTALLY LIKE IT WAS SOOO OVERRATED AND DID I SAY TEAM EDWARD- I MEANT TEAM JACOB!!!" Akashi continued, seeming to be growing louder.

"I mean its great if y-you liked it, it j-just didn't pick my i-interest, Akashi-kun....hahaha." He said giving him another smile.

That was all it took to kill the man known as Akashi Seijuroo.

"~What about you Izuki-kun, what'd you think of it?~" asked the angel known as Hayama.

"Oh um I thought it was fin- I really liked the werewolves especially their fangs like I know vampires have them too but its not as cool you know?" Izuki said giving him Hayama's full attention much to the others discomfort (more like sexualcomfort).

"Ahhh yeah totally I agree, the werewolves had better editing skills anyway." He said, playing it cool.

This earned him a grin that went from ear to ear and closed eyes from Izuki.

'~At least now I'll die happy~'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When'd is a word, right?Like its when and did combined right! Lmfao its a lot shorter than what I was hoping for. Lol do y'all even like this story or like what??? Is it just pretend??!?


	17. Lol let's through in some Rakuzan parings in there pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I have intense writers block but I started a new fic- its mostly BokuAka and KuroKen but its suppose to be angst. Its called 'Falling in love is a scary thing...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just IzuHaya/HayaIzu

"This may be out of the blue but I was wondering why you're here Izuki-san? Like why aren't you hanging out with that Hyuuga guy or ,what's his name, Kiysoshi?' Akashi asked as their orders finally arrived.

Izuki's smile deflated a bit (this earned Akashi a glare from Hayama) before he answered," Ah, well you see their on a date right now soooooo I wasn't exactly invited, they infact straight up rejected me, turned their back on me- I guess you could say they Shunned me." He gave a sad smile despite the fact he just made a pun.

Hayama now planned the death of two Serin members.

The table got uncomfortably silent." Well, Izuki, I don't think that was very kind of them.....I guess they're just meanies!!!" Hayama said, forever wishing he could've held Izuki's hand.

Izuki gave him a slight smile that just lit his heart up,' if I die, let Izuki Shun be the death of me.....' Hayama thought as the table was once again filled with chatter but he only had eyes for Izuki as he spoke to Reo. 

The food soon arrived.

"Okay y'all the food has arrived so quit talking and start eating." Kagami said as he shoved some ramen noodles into his mouth.

They all looked at him in awe (and disgust) as he continued eating. The others soon followed and began to eat as well.

"Sooooooo Izuki I was wondering if you have like a Skype account?" Hayama shyly said, deciding that this was his time that he should make his move.

"I do, my username is EaglePun! Its like a double pun because I make puns and pun is close to Shun!!" He happily said in between bites of his onigiri.

"Ahhh that's great, you don't mind if I add you do?" Hayama shyly asked again.

"Course not!' Izuki responded, giving him a grin.

'He's defiantly going to be the death of me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Have. No. Clue. What. To. Right. About. :). Someone. Give. Me. An. Idea. Please.


	18. Back to the chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol okay so I finally have gone back to the chat thingy (to much talking in person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins with Hayama and Izuki and if you were wondering yes the last chapter was the final chapter for the Rakuzan hang out

*message sent to EaglePun by Cheetahaya*

Cheetahaya: Hey Izuki-kun!~

Hayama instantly regretted sending that message, it was to formal

EaglePun: Hey Hayama-kun...?

'Of course he doesn't know it's me-I didn't tell him my Skype name'

Cheetahaya: Hahah yup!~

'PAJGQKQLQKQJAHKA WHY DID I PUT 'HAHAH' IM NOT EVEN LAUGHING!?!?!?!?'

EaglePun: Hahhah yeah I though so.

EaglePun: Soooo what are you up???

'Oh you know the usual, panicking cause I sent you a stupid text'

Cheetahaya: Oh nothing much the usual

Cheetahaya: Wbu???

'WAIT A MINUTE, DOES HE EVEN UNDERSTAND SLANG??? OH GOD WHAT IF HE DOESN'T THEN I JUST MESSED UP!!!!'

A few passed and he still didn't get an answer. He layed on the benches in the locker room, thinking about who would get what after his death when he heard a 'bing' sound and quickly looked at the message.

EaglePun: Oh nothing much, just getting ready for morning practice.

EaglePun: Lol I have to go. Hyuuga is being a meanie ;(

'Did he purposely send the sad winking face or what??'

Cheetahaya: Oh that sucks, tell Hyuuga if he doesn't stop being a meanie I'm gonna fight him (ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง

'Oh god will he think I'm being rude I mean he's best friends with Hyuuga!!!'

EaglePun: Hahah will do ;) but seriously see ya later!!

*EaglePun sent picture*

Cheetahaya: wow you look so cute, do you throw a peace sign when you take a picture??

'Wow Hayama way to not be creepy'

He was left on read- rip Hayama 2k16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol can you feel my chapters getting shorter. Leave a comment if you want (and maybe some ideas)


	19. Oikawa it's time to s t o p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThePrettiestAlienKing: All I'm saying is that if aliens don't exist then how were the pyramids build huh????? 
> 
> Iwastopmi: I swear to God Oikawa I will choke you if you speak again
> 
> ThePrettiestAlienKing: Ooooh kinky, Iwa-chan ;)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've return from the dead to bring you this and I gotta say it's mainly just Oikawa and him being petty about life and aliens.

*message sent to fun peeps from ThePrettiestAlienKing*

ThePrettiestAlienKing: Okay first of all spoilers if youre not caught up in the manga and anime so read at your own risk and second of all W HAT THE HECKIE HO W DID KARASUNO OF SLL TESMD BEAT SHIRAFUCKINGTORIZAWA????? LIKE SRE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME HOW THE HELL WEVE BEEEN TRSING FOE YESTD ANF SLL OFBSUDEN YALL JSUT SHOW UO OUE OG NOWHEEW AND BRQY US AND THEN THEM!!!! IMFUCKINGPOSSIBLE!!! 

SmolBolOfSunshine: Don't be salty that our team is better than both of you guys :p

ThePrettiestAlienKing: LISTEN HERE SHRIMPY DONT THUNK I WONT STRANGLE YOU AND ASLL YOU LOVE!!! 

I'mHawkerThanYou: I can sense the fricken salt from a mile away, y'all care to explain??? 

SmolBolOfSunshine: He's just being petty cause the team he's been rivals with lost to us even though their team never got close to hearing them. 

I'mHawkerThanYou: Well shit I'd be salty too if bthat happened to me as well, you good man? 

ThePrettiestAlienKing: I legitly hate all of KARASUNO except for Tadashi-kun, hmph

TheDinoGlasses: I think nobody gave you permission to call him by his first name, saltykawa. 

ThePrettiestAlienKing: LISTEN HERE DINO FUCKING GLASSES IVE BEEN HAVING THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE DONT THINK IN WON'T FUCKINBG THROW DOWN RIHHT NOW!!! THE ONLY THST COULD MSKE THIS EVEN WORSE WOULD BE FRICKEN SHIRATORIZAWA AND IWAIZUMI

*SmolBolOfSunshine added Iwastopmi*

*TheDinoGlasses added Ushijima_Waka, and Tentoe*

ThePrettiestAlienKing: ARE Y'ALL MOTHERTRUCKERS SERIOUS!!! THIS IS WHY KARASUNO IS TRASH, WHATS NEXT TOBIO-CHAN???? 

ThePrettiestAlienKing: I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CUT YOU IF YOU DARE

*iwastopmi added Kagemilka*

ThePrettiestAlienKing: Life isn't worth living anymore. 

Ushihjima_Waka: I always knew you were a petty person Oikawa but this is just sad. You're even more dramatic than Tendou

Iwastopmi: Agreed, Ushijima. 

Tentoe: Are you calling me an over dramatic person, Wakatoshi-kun. 

Ushijimi_Waka: When we lost you said, "Goodbye my paradise..."

Tentoe: S O RR Y I HA V E F EE L I NG S W AKA T O S HI!!! 

Ushijima_Waka: Ah sorry Tendou I didn't mean to upset you... I guess I'm a little harsher since we lost, sorry.. 

Tentoe: No it's fine we're all sad Wakatoshi don't be hard on yourself!!! 

Ushijima_Waka: I won't so neither should you... 

Tentoe: I won't be!!! 

Iwastopmi: ^^^ still a better love story than twilight 

ThePrettiestAlienKing: IWA-CHAN DONT GAWK AT THEIR RELASTIOSNHUIP YOU SHOULD BE MALAING FIN OF THNE SINCE GBEY LOSRT!!! HAHAHAHAHAH YOU LOYT HAVE FUN AT NOT GOING TO NSTIONSLD AND NWO YOU WONR BE SBLE TO DESDTORY PEOPLES DREAMS AND GOSLD LSOERS!!! HAHAHAHAH

Iwastopmi: Oikawa are you alright? 

iwastopmi: I've seen you be petty to the maximum but this is too much even for you... 

Iwastopmi: Do you wanna binge watch a bunch of aliens movies and trash talk about Karasuno and Shiratorizawa??? 

ThePrettiestAlienKing : Yes Iwa-chan!!! You know me so well, I'm going over to your house right now >:)

Ushijima_Waka: ^^^ Still a better love story than twilight

________________________________________________

ThePrettiestAlienKing: All I'm saying is that if aliens don't exist than his we're the pyramids made huh?????

Iwastopmi: I swear to God I will choke you if you speak again

ThePrettiestAlienKing: Ooooh kinky, Iwa-chan ;)~

Iwastopmi: Why did I agree to this??? 

Iwastopmi: How badly did I fuck up in my psst life to be stuck with this guy??? 

Iwastopmi: Why?? @God

iwastopmi: HAVE I NOT SUFFERED ENOUGH!! 

Ushijima_Waka: Even I feel pity for your soul to be stuck with Oikawa but we all have to deal with our demons though I guess for dome of us it comes in the form of best friends. 

Ushijima_Waka: Though we both really wouldn't change it if we even had the chance, would we Iwaizumi-san? 

Iwastopmi: No I guess we really wouldn't, Ushijima-kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not using my phone to write this so Oikawa doesn't use his emojis but I'm gonna edit later so he does!!! *spoiler alert* I am SUPER salty about Shiratorizawa losing even though I knew they we're gonna! "


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I stopped knowing what I was doing a long time ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy it feels like I haven't posted anything here since last year :)

*spoilers for Yuri on Ice ahead read at your own risk*

IwaYeahmi: Okay but Yurio deserved to win first I'm so proud of him :)

Tentoe: lmao no, Yuri deserved it more

IwaYeahmi: How in the world did he deserve to win first? Yurio clearly deserved to win and everybody knows it!!!

KenNya: Yuri deserved because he showed the viewers that hard work will eventually pay off and that someone you love/care about can be motivation and that's all you need...

IwaYeahmi: Okay now get ready for this kid, Yurio deserved it cause not only did he also work hard but he also wanted to prove not to Victor but to Yuri, his idol and if you disagree with me you can fight me, that he was incredible also he actually made a friend and if that isn't a bonus that I don't know what is.

I'mHawkerThanYou: Unpopular opinion: JJ or Chris should've won :))))))

KenNya: Ew no get out of here

I'mHawkerThanYou: :(((((((

IwaYeahmi: *aggressively cares about Yurio* I just love my precious son so much it's not even funny I just really love him like insult him and I'm punching you in the face

Tentoe: You could punhc me in the face and I'd feel blessed tbh

ThePrettiestAlien: Hoe you better back the frick frack off my Iwa-chan, right Iwa-chan??? :))))

IwaYeahmi: Do be rude trashykawa!

ThePrettiestAlien: Anything for you Iwa-chan :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But really I'm proud of Yurio/JJ/Chris/Otabek/Phichit and I'm neutral on Yuri tbh

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'd enjoy this there will be more if it was enjoyable.


End file.
